


水中倒影（Reflets dans l'eau）

by ElisaDay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Translation, cook hannibal, merman will
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文为译作，感谢原作者DarkmoonSigel的翻译授权。<br/>德彪西创作了很多与水有关的曲子，这首水中倒影（Reflets dans l'eau）就是其中之一。<br/>Savoureux是一家神秘餐厅，它奉献的菜色都是你无法想象的不可思议之物。这一次主厨汉尼拔拿到了一道新菜品——一条人鱼。他的命运是被切成鱼片端上晚宴餐桌，还是会有其他事情发生？<br/>Savoureux，法语，美味可口的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reflets dans l'eau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868514) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



世上没有“未必存在”或者“无法得到”的东西，只要你知道该去哪里，找到正确的渠道，联系上合适的人，花上足够的时间和精力，当然，还要出得起足够的价钱。Savoureux就是个恰如其分的例子。

隐藏在巴尔的摩郊外富人区里的Savoureux是个极其不可思议的存在：一家小小的餐厅，只有一张餐桌，刚好能舒舒服服坐下八位客人。不像它的同行们，它占地不大，因为这间餐厅只为接到邀请的富豪与精英们服务。它是上流社会里口耳相传的秘密，自私自利的名流们甚至愿意签字放弃自己的头生子女，只为挣得一个在此用餐——甚至只是在此出现的机会。他们私下传递的流言里说，这里每月会定期举办一次秘密晚宴，只邀请几位精挑细选的客人。还没尝到一口滋味你就得先付清全款，但是绝没有人会失望而归。

这间古怪的小餐厅如此独特与稀有的原因来自于它的菜色。

独角兽背肉缀以香槟黄油白沙司，四川貘妖配莲藕与茉莉香米，鞑靼半人马肉饰凤凰蛋、酸豆和甜洋葱，这些只是曾出现在菜单上的几样菜品，而这里的菜色从未重复过——身为一位艺术家以及完美主义者、Savoureux的老板兼主厨，汉尼拔莱克特一直秉持着这条铁律。在他看来，每一次精心策划的晚餐都是一场艺术盛宴，这男人把他的技艺与灵感全心投入他的杰作中。

不幸的是，如此独一无二的生意也有其无可避免的阴暗面，即菜品的原料供应商。弗雷德里克奇尔顿博士就是个活样本。这油腻腻的小个子又一次唐突地出现在汉尼拔的厨房，不太高明地指望钓到一张晚宴邀请函。

“弗雷德里克，这个问题我们已经谈论多次了。我向你解释过，我有个候补名单，你就在名单上。可惜最近几年都已经排满了。”汉尼拔面不改色地撒着弥天大谎，专心于手上切着的洋葱，甚至懒得抬头分心看他一眼。当奇尔顿开始在一旁忿忿不平地嗡嗡抱怨时，汉尼拔不得不提醒自己尽量想想对方的好处。尽管奇尔顿是个烦人精，可也确实有点本事，他似乎有种讨人嫌的诀窍，总能找到那些失落的、被遗忘的，以及不可置信之物。汉尼拔大多数的菜肴原料都来源于奇尔顿的搜寻和猎取。

“这次我给你带了点特别的东西，绝对能让你出乎意料。”奇尔顿信心满满地说，带着一副全心全意乐于助人的样子，看起来却比平时更加猥琐。汉尼拔不禁暗忖，这小丑看起来更像个二手汽车推销员，而非一位忙于全球奔波的、公认的传奇生物学博士。不要以貌取人，汉尼拔当然熟知这一点。当奇尔顿示意他的爪牙们把一个水槽推进来时，他戴上常用的彬彬有礼的面具。 他个人对肉类的偏好正如他的菜单一样多种多样、富于变化，与其说是大胆，不如说叫人不安。

这水槽笼子的款式古怪而丑陋，看起来完全用加厚玻璃制成，几面巨大的玻璃板用黑铁框架固定在一起，铁架上到处散布着亮橙色的锈斑。玻璃水槽是从顶部开口的，盖着铁条镶嵌的栅栏，与水面之间没有留出多少空隙。这基本上就是个庞大的、拼凑而成的鱼缸，几乎没法通过汉尼拔的门口，鱼缸推进来时顶部不断刮擦着门框。

在栓得牢牢的栅栏下面，水槽里装满了几近不透明的污水，令人作呕的咸水气息让汉尼拔的鼻子厌恶地皱了起来。看着泼溅到古朴的瓷砖地板上的龌蹉液体，汉尼拔不禁畏缩了一下。汉尼拔的厨房相当的大，甚至比大多数零售餐厅的厨房更加匀整，但这水槽仍然占去了大部分的后壁，并挡住了通往二楼的台阶。

目前为止，汉尼拔对奇尔顿的售卖品仍然印象淡薄。等会儿他将不得不把地板刮去一层皮，好除去上面咸腥、发霉，以及腐烂泥浆的臭味。汉尼拔的嗅觉比起常人要异常灵敏，而现在这只意味着难以忍受的偏头痛和反胃。他努力不去想这马屁精怎样一路穿过他的房子把水槽弄到这里来，他的硬木地板肯定到处都湿淋淋的。他们一定从后门进来，那意味着餐饮区的展示厅现在也是脏兮兮的了。

“……你觉得怎么样？”奇尔顿的发问让汉尼拔意识到他完全错过了对方如何解释这令人厌恶的气味，以及如何辩解对他领域的亵渎。

“抱歉，弗雷德里克，恐怕你得重复一遍。”汉尼拔抵抗着用毛巾掩住口鼻——或者把奇尔顿开肠破肚——的冲动，此时此刻这两个选项都具有同样强烈的诱惑力。

“很恶心，不是吗？”奇尔顿露齿而笑，这讨厌鬼最乐意把自己的快乐建立在他人的痛苦之上。汉尼拔开始认真地重新评估男人之于他的价值。"但是等你看清它就知道了。"

“少做戏。我开始失去耐心了。”汉尼拔警告他，压低的声调暗示着栖息在他体内的怪兽已经开始不耐烦。奇尔顿无法自已的战栗几乎逗乐了他，他想掩饰自己的恐惧但显然没能成功，只好招手让汉尼拔靠近水槽。主厨并不想靠近那里，但最后好奇心还是战胜了不适。

“那是什么？”汉尼拔试着透过玻璃看进里面，但水中充斥的淤泥和其他有机沉积物让视线受阻。他只能勉强分辨出有东西在水槽中央蜷成一团，周身漂浮和覆盖着絮状的污物。汉尼拔不愿意为了看清而把脸凑到玻璃上去，他直接转向奇尔顿让他解释。对方挥手示意他稍安勿躁，从外套里抽出一个尖头叉子。他把叉子穿过铁栅栏，小心地不碰到金属，让尖端插进水里。

几乎是瞬间的反应，里面的生物用力一挣，把自己重重拍到钢化玻璃池壁上。它突如其来的痛苦动作搅动着污水一波波涌出水槽，汉尼拔懊恼地躲避这接连不断的污物攻击，但它们还是不断泼溅到他的地板上。汉尼拔分辨出一条覆盖鳞片的长尾巴和一个类似人类的身躯。人鱼的头发像一团纷乱的海藻绕在它脑袋周围，遮住了它的脸，它胡乱挥舞着身躯，不停拍打着池壁。当奇尔顿关掉电流，人鱼终于伴着一声闷响摔回到池底。

“现在怎么样？”奇尔顿难掩兴奋地问，伴着即将得偿所愿的沾沾自喜。汉尼拔简直太乐意毁掉他这愚蠢的念头。

“你指望我会对一条半死的人鱼印象深刻？”汉尼拔经过奇尔顿身边时挑起眉毛，远离水槽退回到厨房里空气更清新的那一端。

“但，但是……”奇尔顿令人生厌地紧紧尾随在汉尼拔身后，磕磕绊绊地说。

“要不要我提醒你人鱼肉对人类是有毒的，无法食用？”汉尼拔无视他的反驳继续说道。“我希望客人吃完我的食物后还能活着。这样对生意更有利，不是吗？”

“那不是全部事实！”奇尔顿抗议道。

“你是说我不希望客人活下去？”汉尼拔反问，而奇尔顿一点也不欣赏主厨先生的冷笑话。

“不，是那个关于美人鱼的肉——虽然这是条雄性人鱼——有毒的传说。要知道还有传闻说它们的肉能赐予人类永生不朽呢。”他们都知道奇尔顿正试图胡乱抓取一根救命稻草。奇尔顿终于意识到他的金券只是一张空头支票，但他不愿就此放弃，徒劳地想多少获取一点报酬。

“那就请便吧，用它给自己做上一顿美餐，我建议佐上干白葡萄酒，说不定能中和那致命剧毒的味道。”汉尼拔耸耸肩，结束了他们的对话。他今天本来有个好心情，尝试着做了新口味的黄油酱汁，配上珍珠洋葱和小葱一定会很棒，他甚至还构思了一个由天使羽毛制作的新甜点。而现在他完美的厨房闻起来就像个厕所，接下来的一整天都得浪费掉了，还得搭上一瓶漂白剂。

“你知道这头畜生有多难抓吗？你知道我为它失去了几个助手？”奇尔顿试着打感情牌，汉尼拔几乎要替他愚笨的尝试感到尴尬。

“不知道，也不知道。”汉尼拔坦率地回答。他瞪视着进行到一半因为他的缺席而搞砸的沙司。他的待清理清单又加长了。“我也不在乎。我为你的服务支付天价报酬，你和你的伙计们很清楚要冒什么险。你不该指望我会为你愚蠢的失败支付额外的补偿。”

“好吧，好吧。那就想想它的挑战性吧！”受伤的自尊心和愤怒的语调看来不起作用，于是奇尔顿近乎绝望地继续改变策略。“你将是第一个……”

汉尼拔忽略了奇尔顿接下来的笨拙恳求。虽然不愿承认，但这家伙戳中了他。汉尼拔的确热爱挑战，尤其是烹饪上的，他活跃的思绪已经盘旋在各式各样的烹饪技巧上，以及怎样的材料才能中和掉人鱼肉那致命的毒素。叹了口气，他招手让奇尔顿闭嘴，这男人的絮絮叨叨让他头疼不已。

“好了，留下它吧。”汉尼拔瞪着水槽。他今天的任务成吨地增加了，没有一样让人愉快的。

“那我的邀请函？”奇尔顿投机地问，踌躇的表情面带期待。荣耀应归于有功之臣。而奇尔顿只是个顽固的混蛋。

“我会考虑的。”在汉尼拔的怒目而视下，奇尔顿急匆匆逃离他的视线，一路小跑离开房子，在身后砰一声关上门。汉尼拔从容不迫地把吧台和锅碗瓢盆擦洗干净后，走到了笼子面前。这玻璃鱼缸看起来更像个垃圾坑——厨师评估着他的选择。

被玻璃鱼缸这个词提醒，汉尼拔以全新的视角观察着水槽。它被打造得牢不可破、一丝不漏，但过滤系统在哪里？都是奇尔顿和他团队的疏忽才造成这场灾难，这帮傻瓜就把一个大缸灌满了海水，没人想到里面养了一条鱼之后要怎么自我清洁，让这可怜的东西呛在自己的排泄物里，在缺氧的死水中窒息。汉尼拔估计人鱼现在还没死掉的原因是它们确实和传说中一样，既有腮也可以用肺来呼吸空气。

汉尼拔花了一点时间，终于成功组装好了一连串的水槽，它们平时是用来保存一些普通海产的，比如鱿鱼和龙虾，让它们保持新鲜。他在顶部的栅栏之间安置了一个排水管，将污物从水槽里抽出，排放到多余的水槽里。污水在外部经过过滤，另有一个管道用水泵把其他水槽里过滤完毕的新鲜海水抽过来，保持循环。它看起来乱糟糟的，结构繁复、外观不雅，但用他手头上的材料也做不到更好了。让水开始循环起来，汉尼拔又忙于清理起地板。当最后终于不再有一丝气味残留下来，他满意地抬起头时，映入眼帘的是个晶莹剔透的新水槽和它的内容物。

人鱼静静躺在水槽底部，长长的尾巴卷起来，牢牢盘住自己的身体，汉尼拔只能在鳞片之间看到几缕漂浮的暗色头发和这里那里偶尔露出的一点皮肤。一层雾蒙蒙的膜覆盖在人鱼的鳞片和鳍上，让它们看起来呆板而不起眼，那暗沉的颜色可能介于陈旧的蓝紫色与黑色之间。随着汉尼拔的观察，临时过滤系统产生的人造水流缓缓地将黏哒哒的、恶心的附着物从人鱼身上剥离，让它们像一阵阵雪花一样飘走。

人鱼目前的状况看起来应该能够健康地活到明天一早。完成了一天的工作，汉尼拔满意地上床睡觉去了。

 

第一章完


	2. 第二章

“我在哪儿？”

正当汉尼拔将牛奶发泡准备来一杯卡布奇诺时，身后传来的这句简单问话着实让他吃了一惊。他通常不太欢迎惊喜，尤其还是个会说话的惊喜。汉尼拔小心掩饰住自己的毫无防备，格外仔细地搅拌着奶泡，把人鱼的问题暂时搁置在脑后，专心准备他的早餐和今天的第一杯卡布奇诺。当一切收拾妥当，他才转身直面质询。迎面而来的风景如此震撼，换个人的话大概已经惊掉了手中的咖啡杯。

从飘窗里倾泻进来的晨光让水体闪烁着飘渺的金属色泽，将人鱼笼罩上一层近乎超凡脱俗的光晕，突显出他鳞片上暗藏的金色与银色的基调。展开身体的人鱼目测与普通人类体长相仿，但他的鳍让体型显大了许多。他背上连着薄膜的棘刺之前休息时是平贴着的，但此刻完全舒展开来，如同古怪的翅膀环绕在他体侧和身后，拖动着生动鲜明的色彩在水中摇曳。人鱼已经被过滤后的海水完全清洗干净了，汉尼拔现在能清楚看到他的鳞片混合排列着紫宝石色、深蓝宝石和闪亮的黑色，尾鳍和腹鳍仿佛由黑色的针火蛋白石雕刻而来，人类与狮子鱼的特征奇妙地相互融合，在这只生物身上造就出完美的平衡。

人鱼的上半身看起来就和人类一样，尽管由指甲直到指节的部分点缀着黑色，指尖还长着锋利的倒勾。他的皮肤比大多数人类更加苍白，汉尼拔猜测对于一种长期生活在水底的生物，这就像是某种自然天性。波浪一般的卷发像暗色的光环在围绕在人鱼的脸蛋周围，轻灵地漂浮着。以许多传说中都不遗余力仔细描述过的人鱼在水中披散着长发的情景来看，它们比汉尼拔预估的要短不少。

正在回望汉尼拔的那张脸庞只能在文艺复兴时期大师的笔触下才能描绘出来。这生物能轻松胜任一名模特，或轻易激发任何雕塑家和画家的灵感，他的形貌与脸蛋如此美好，如若雕刻成大理石或是画在帆布表面一定会让这艺术品熠熠生辉。他深情的大眼睛投向这个方向，但并未把焦点放在汉尼拔身上，它们的颜色交融着阴霾的风暴的灰与清澈的大海的蓝。

人鱼轻轻弹动了一下尾巴，浮上他小小的囹圄的表面。他把脸露出水面，贴近铁栅栏却又避免真正碰触到它，看在汉尼拔眼里证实了人鱼在铁器面前会变得虚弱无力。从这方面来讲人鱼的牢笼设计得十足巧妙，汉尼拔几乎想给奇尔顿点个赞了，虽然厨师仍旧毫不客气地在心底质疑这个主意到底是谁想出来的。

“我在哪儿？”人鱼重复了一遍问题，他声音飘忽，萦绕着柔软与悲伤。汉尼拔原以为人鱼的声音会甜蜜许多，但毕竟并非所有传说都可信。

“现在是上午六点三十五分。你在马里兰州的巴尔的摩。”在人鱼消化他的答复时，汉尼拔花了点时间来品尝了一口咖啡。这生物似乎能顺利听懂并用英语交流。“我是汉尼拔莱克特，你现在在我的厨房里。”

一听到这番介绍，人鱼脸上顿时写满恐惧，睁得大大的眼睛几乎露出一圈眼白。“哦，天哪，你就是那个厨师。”人鱼死气沉沉地沉入水底，再次把自己紧紧蜷缩成一个覆满鳞片的球。汉尼拔注视着他，在心底暗自诅咒奇尔顿。他从未料到人鱼能够说话，更别说与人类正常交流。神话传说里呈现出的人鱼是一种用歌声与费洛蒙（体外信息素）诱惑水手至死的怪兽，如果要类比的话，大概就是会唱歌然后闻起来还挺不错的鲨鱼。人类传说里对人鱼智力的描写因文化而异各有不同，有的说他们只是一半像人的蠢鱼，有的又把他们描述成聪明的健谈者，在溺死人类来取乐之前还会先和你玩玩智力游戏。

汉尼拔疑惑着事实到底更偏向于哪一侧。作为一条华丽夺目的黑曜石色的海中杀手，人鱼身上带着掠食者的所有特征：他呈流线型的柔韧体型为追求速度而生；他的指尖浸润着毒药；他锯齿状的牙齿像鲨鱼一样锋利，随时准备撕裂猎物；剃刀似的刺棘从脊柱上伸展出来，自背部一路延伸到尾鳍，毫无疑问又是一件随他支配的武器。

从人鱼的反映得知，奇尔顿显然告诉了他很多关于汉尼拔的消息。厨师手拿着咖啡走到水槽边，仔细端详起努力藏起自己但还是一览无余的人鱼。刚才短暂映入眼帘的全身画面让汉尼拔发现这动物很瘦，腰间肋骨清晰可见，腹部深深凹陷进去，一副皮包骨头的样子。厨师更偏爱饱满的肌肉。汉尼拔疑惑人鱼最后一次进餐是什么时候，或者说蠢材奇尔顿是否试着喂他进食过。当然，也有可能是人鱼在被告知他注定成为某人的晚餐之后就绝食了。

汉尼拔敲了敲玻璃引起人鱼的注意，但立刻就后悔了自己的举动。这生物像被突然撞了一下，双手飞扬起来抱住头，显然非常痛苦。汉尼拔摊开双手道歉，打手势示意他浮上水面来说话。人鱼怒视着他，像是在考虑拒绝。经过一小会儿内心挣扎，人鱼终于愁眉苦脸地浮上水面。

“你叫什么名字？”人鱼的脑袋一露出水面，汉尼拔就问道。

“它没法翻译成你的语言，再说我凭什么要告诉你？”人鱼呛声回来，对这提问略感困惑。汉尼拔又花了一秒时间诅咒奇尔顿的存在、以及他对人鱼明显的不当处置。人鱼因为恐惧而出言不逊，而汉尼拔对无礼的事情向来都没什么耐心——不过视具体情况，某些时候也不是不能通融一下。

“因为我已经先告诉你了我的名字，以人类社会的基本礼貌你应该有所回应。这样我们就能像成人一样交流。但愿我们不会相交过深。※1”

“我一点也没兴趣对正打算吃掉我的人表示友善，”人鱼冷酷地说。他的尾巴朝池壁用力一甩，汉尼拔退后一步避开飞溅的水花，在心里提醒自己投资一个干湿两用吸尘器。

“这样你说不定能借机劝阻我。”汉尼拔取来一个拖把。他是个公平的人，他非常乐意把这条人鱼切成鱼片，除非对方证明自己有更高的价值。搞清如何安全食用人鱼肉是个有趣的挑战，但如果人鱼能提供更好的建议，汉尼拔说不定会允许这只生物继续存活下去。

人鱼沉默良久，天使般的面孔极力克制着扭曲的痛苦。“于是你就能愉快地听我摇尾乞怜，或是在我拒绝的时候再次把水变得锋利刺人，供你消遣？你的同类已经给了我足够多的羞辱了。”这只生物嘶嘶作响地回答。汉尼拔终于确信奇尔顿在他这里已经失去了最后一丝价值，他的死亡将被迅速提升到议事日程上来。

“我无法承诺不伤害你，因为这将和我对你的肉的远景规划相冲突，但我愿意让步，提供一个折衷的方案。我不会因为你拒绝回答问题而伤害你。公平起见，如果你愿意及时并诚实地回答我的问题，我也会报答你。Quid pro quo.※2”汉尼拔提出建议。他拖干地板上的水渍，决定把拖把留在这里。他有种预感很快会再用上它。“那么告诉我，你叫什么名字？”

一连串刺耳的咔哒声和尖锐的噪音袭击了汉尼拔的耳膜，在厨师的畏缩面前，人鱼得意地露出假笑。“告诉过你啦，没法翻译过来。”人鱼忍不住咯咯地轻笑出声，尾巴不住地摇晃，把更多的水溅出水槽。

“请别再这么做了。”汉尼拔不禁叹息，重新拿起拖把。人鱼的肢体语言采取了一个桀骜不驯的叛逆态度，那只预示着他的地板要继续遭殃。“要不然我只能给水槽放水了。如果你觉得现在的监狱不太舒适，当它里面只剩几尺深的水给你游泳时会更加难过。我一点也不愿意这么亏待你，但如果你一直惹麻烦，我只能被迫成为一个不受欢迎的主人了。”

“你经常吃掉你的‘客人’吗？”人鱼苦涩地问道，但他开始小心克制，注意别再突然移动。

“只有粗鲁的那些。”汉尼拔露齿而笑，让他的面具对人鱼露出一条细缝。这潜台词里隐含的威胁让人鱼本能地竖起棘刺，证实了这些棘刺除了用来防御，一样能作攻击意图。汉尼拔总是能真诚地欣赏一个完美的掠食者。

“如果你不太反对的话，我就叫你威廉或者简称威尔。”汉尼拔沉思后说道。人鱼半闭着眼睛，那浓密的睫毛，还有撅着嘴的忧郁神情，就像一位作家正陷入沉思，于是汉尼拔一时兴起就以莎士比亚给他命名了。

人鱼轻轻哼了一声，带着既像是厌恶又似乎觉得有趣的韵律，好像对自己难以置信的的命运感到讽刺。“需要介意吗？我的烦恼已经够了，这个还排不上号。”

人鱼的陈述指出了真相，汉尼拔对他的视角暗自赞同。“你饿了吗？”

“你是打断把我养肥了吃吗？”威尔恶声恶气地说，双臂环抱上消瘦的腰肢。

“用问题来回答问题是很无礼的。”汉尼拔轻轻说道，意有所指地看了人鱼一眼，给了他一个挽回的机会。

“好吧。”威尔挫败地叹了口气。“但这儿没有我能吃的食物。你也不会愿意给我的。”

“你只是在拖延自己无可避免的命运，你懂的。这里有绰绰有余的鱼肉储备给你做一顿美餐，起码能填饱肚子。话说回来，刚才我还在考虑用哪些食材能做出海洋的感觉。”汉尼拔边说边审视着威尔，在心底重新评估应该为这次宴会提供什么菜肴。如果不能把人鱼喂饱，他也总能用一些其他水主题的菜肴来充实下一次晚宴。他还未曾有机会用凯尔派※3和赛尔克※4来招待他的客人。可惜克拉肯※5已经登上过他的餐桌了。

他的言外之意似乎让人鱼陷入了一阵恐慌。威尔慌忙滑落回水面之下，石头一样沉到水底。他防备地把自己重新团成一个球，像刺猬一样竖起棘刺。

汉尼拔随他去了，给出一个道别的微笑，他为人鱼留出一片私人空间，让他自顾自陷入伤春悲秋。

第二章完

译注：  
※1：原剧台词。  
※2 Quid pro quo[拉丁文]：公平交易，等价交换。沉默的羔羊里汉尼拔说过这句台词。  
※3 凯尔派：流传于凯尔特民间传说中的一种会变形的水妖精，在苏格兰和爱尔兰的传说中常以骏马的型态出现在淡水湖或河流边，诱拐或欺骗旅人，一旦旅人骑到它们背上就无法再下来，凯尔派则迅速跳至湖中，淹死不幸的旅人。  
※4 塞尔克：法罗群岛、冰岛、苏格兰和爱尔兰民间传说里的传奇生物。他们以海豹的外表生活在大海中，上岸时会褪下海豹皮藏起来。如果你发现并藏起一个赛尔克少女的皮，就能娶她成为妻子，不过一旦她找到自己的皮，就会穿上它重回海洋的怀抱。和天鹅公主的故事类似（我想说牛郎织女也是这样的呀，原来世界各地的汉纸们都一样，做着不费吹灰之力娶个天仙回家的美梦）。  
※5 克拉肯：挪威传说中的北海巨妖，多被描述成非常巨大的乌贼或章鱼。


	3. 第三章

吸引疯狂绝望的男人大概成了他的宿命。汉尼拔的厨房今次又迎来了另一位食材供应商的造访，一个名叫弗兰克林的矮胖男子。不像奇尔顿博士那样专注于大生意，弗兰克林和搭档托比亚斯专为汉尼拔猎取体型稍小的猎物，通常是精灵之类的品种，让厨师的储备里从来都不会缺少小妖精、土地精，还有各式各样的仙灵与小仙女。

和奇尔顿一样的是，弗兰克林也想在汉尼拔的餐桌上谋得一席之地，虽然出于截然不同的动机。汉尼拔有时候想，无论是谁说出“模仿是奉承的最高形式”这句话，他一定不曾有幸结识弗兰克林。这男人的着装、礼仪和爱好都几乎是汉尼拔本人的翻版，但不幸的是，主材的天差地别造就出一种近乎讽刺喜剧的效果，给见证者带来的尴尬远远多过有趣。

“今天能有什么为你效劳的吗，弗兰克林？我不记得我们有过预约，也不记得最近有向你预定过需要交货的物品。”汉尼拔努力抵抗着揉眉心的冲动，开口询问道。他开始有点头痛了。

“我就不能只是过来问个好吗？朋友们总是这样哒。”弗兰克林咧嘴一笑，把身体的重心转换到另一只脚上，他仔细环顾着汉尼拔的厨房，像是要牢记这里的每一个细节。如果说弗兰克林家里的厨房和他自己的一模一样，汉尼拔绝不会感到一丝惊讶。

“弗兰克林，我是你的客户，是你财政收入的稳定来源。不是朋友。”汉尼拔冷静地纠正他。他想给自己倒上一杯酒，不过这样的话身为一位好主人他就必须给弗兰克林也倒上一杯。这可怜的人一定会会错意的。再说这也会更加拖延他留在这儿的时间。

“瞧，那只是我们之间关系的一个方面。我们还能创造更多友谊。”汉尼拔揣测弗兰克林根本察觉不到暗示与明示的区别。‘不感兴趣’也好，‘绝不会发生’也罢，在他面前都是鸡同鸭讲。

“让我们公事公办吧。如果今天的拜访没有恰当的事由，我必须请你离开。”但汉尼拔后知后觉地发现他已经在对着空气说话了。弗兰克林自动忽略了他的严词拒绝，闲逛到了水槽旁边。

“这难道是一条人鱼？！”弗兰克林大惊小怪地叫嚷，瞪大眼睛盯着威尔。人鱼正随着水流懒散地漂浮着，人造的水流微妙地推着他左右摇晃。汉尼拔对这白痴问题翻了翻眼珠，而问题的答案正明目张胆地用写满兴味的蓝眼睛直直盯着弗兰克林的脸。

威尔现在更瘦了。他默默拒绝了汉尼拔提供的食物，也拒绝了他所有交流的尝试，汉尼拔眼睁睁看着他日渐消瘦，形销骨立。但是即使濒临饿死，人鱼的华丽感也没有一丝一毫的消褪，他是一件如此夺人眼球的存在，由黄金、白银、雪花石膏与黑曜石雕刻而成。汉尼拔打算把他的遗骸做成一道汤，将他尾巴上刮下的鳞片精心炸制作为装饰，与之形成对比。当然，前提是先找到一个安全的办法食用人鱼肉。目前为止，汉尼拔所有对抗人鱼肉致命毒素的研究都还未下定论。

以汉尼拔一贯的风格来说，他此时应该已经杀掉了这只生物，好阻止饥饿的过程对肉质产生的不良影响。但威尔身上有什么东西让他犹豫了，厨师决定再观望一阵。人鱼总是用一种奇怪的眼神看着汉尼拔，那充满痛苦与哀愁的动人双眼隐瞒着某些重要的事——到底什么是他想要接纳，而厨师没有提供给他的呢？

汉尼拔的好奇心终于得到了报偿，威尔开始进行奇怪的动作了。人鱼缓缓浮起来，只将双唇露出水面，开始唱歌。音符的频率很低，汉尼拔觉得它们的震颤一路深深传进了他的内脏和骨骼。异域的语言伴随着甜蜜而旋律优美的嗓音，这陌生的歌声饱含着忧愁，让汉尼拔的身体因为渴望与困惑而疼痛不已，这感觉他此生从未品尝过。如果不是有着钢铁一般的自制力，他一定会开始疯狂地向声音的源头靠拢。

即便对汉尼拔来讲这歌声也太过诱惑，挥之不去的甜蜜痛苦不断爱抚着他每一寸皮肤，使之刺痛，他的每根神经都在奇妙的快感之下噼里啪啦释放着火花。汉尼拔紧紧扣住柜台边缘直到指节泛白，让自己努力保持静止；他看到弗兰克林不断靠近笼子，直到整张脸紧紧压到玻璃上。不够近，还是不够近。矮胖的男人一脚踩上笼子的铁质框架，一手够住栅栏边缘努力爬上顶部。人鱼等待良久的时机就是这一刻。弗兰克林圆胖的手指刚抓住铁条，就发现自己的脸刚好与露齿而笑的人鱼视线平齐了，对方的利齿闪着寒光，一览无余。

带着残酷倒刺的手指从栅栏的空隙间疾射而出，想抓住弗兰克林的衣物和身体、刺穿他身上的织物与血肉。从歌声中解放出来的弗兰克林终于感受到了疼痛，但只来得及发出最后一声哀鸣。对他来讲这栅栏的空隙尺寸太小，无法穿过——至少无法整个穿过。他的左臂和大半张脸被硬扯下去，大量的血液倾泻到水槽之中，覆上一层浓重的深红。随着残肢漂落到水底，整个水体慢慢被染成淡粉红色。人鱼用弗兰克林仍连在身体上的另一条手臂固定住他的身体，这样就能继续在他躯干上撕扯掏挖。他不断把满手的血肉塞进嘴里，像鲨鱼一样狼吞虎咽，他是如此贪婪地渴望着食物，这条手臂周围的血肉很快就被啃噬殆尽，从躯干上脱离开来掉进了水槽里。

弗兰克林的残躯滚落下来，五脏六腑从破碎的躯干里滑出，血流成河，将地板的瓷砖沾染得一片狼藉。汉尼拔从恍惚中回过神来，水槽内外此时都已充斥着鲜血，人鱼仍抓着他偷来的食物疯狂进食。

心平气和地，汉尼拔抽出一把他通常用来肢解尸体用的大号剔骨刀，走进弗兰克林的血泊之中。他专注地凝视着威尔，注意到经过这场突如其来的稀有大餐之后人鱼的腹部已经鼓胀起来。啃咬着骨头上剩下的最后一点顽固的肌腱，人鱼注意到了汉尼拔的目光，他终于有余裕找回一点困窘和不安，重新浮上水面。

“对你的朋友我很抱歉。”威尔含糊的咕哝让汉尼拔感到意外。人鱼总是做些出乎意料的事。他此情此景下的同情心虽然不太合时宜，却真心有趣。

“你是为什么道歉呢？为了你的自然天性，还是为他的死亡？”汉尼拔带着纯然的好奇发问。

“大概……两者都有？”

“我懂了。然而我必须得问一句，为什么你到现在才使用你的天赋？”汉尼拔疑惑的探究没有得到解答，人鱼闷闷不乐地沉默着。厨师开始用刀将弗兰克林的躯干分割成容易处理的肉块，湿润的声响回荡在房间里。

“我可以允许你得到全部的猎物，但你必须回报我的好意。现在，回答我的问题。”汉尼拔平静地陈述，剥夺食物的威胁昭然若揭。

“铁器让我衰弱了太多。我的歌声现在大概只会对意志薄弱和头脑简单的人有效。”威尔不得不坦白。

“那还真是奇怪，奇尔顿居然还行走在我们当中。”汉尼拔干巴巴的说。这句话让威尔发出了一阵自己都感到意外的大笑。

“我可以向你保证，我从未疏于尝试。”威尔带着罕见的笑容承认道，“他的团队出乎意料的忠诚，或许他只雇佣比自己更蠢的人吧。每当我一浮出水面，他们就让水变得像刀子一样锋利，我疼得根本没法保持清醒，只能放弃。”

“真是遗憾。”汉尼拔叹了一口气。

“确实如此。我一定会向他复仇，直到剩下最后一口气。”威尔苦涩地说道，饥渴的目光无法从弗兰克林残余的身体上移开。汉尼拔从残躯的大腿上割下一块，用刀尖戳着把它从栅栏缝隙扔进水槽。他注意到人鱼的灵敏动作与攻击速度，还有他不愿碰触铁条的事实。但汉尼拔仍旧小心地与他保持着距离，不想冒任何风险。他着迷地看着威尔冲向那块肉，迅速将它拆解开来、撕成肉条，将可食用的肉块与骨头和衣物分开，快速有效地啃咬着。

汉尼拔将弗兰克林余下的部分包起来放进冰箱，留待下一步处理，他不想威尔因为暴食而生病。人鱼现在已经沉在水槽底部卷曲起来，陷入了安稳的睡眠，就像一条贪吃了太多老鼠而懒得活动的蛇。

在心底记下需要采购更多漂白剂，汉尼拔回到工作台前，那里铺满了切得半碎的蔬菜。陌生的思绪在他脑海中不断萦绕，而它们无一与烹饪有关。

第三章完


	4. 第四章

“那是什么声音？”

汉尼拔从放在膝头的厚重书籍里抬起头看了一眼。厨房一角、水槽旁边如今安置了一张真皮座椅，厨师正坐在那儿，身旁摆放着一瓶已打开的暗红色上好葡萄酒，还有一只半满的玻璃杯。空气中弥漫着动人而伤感的旋律，这是一首忧郁的钢琴曲——自隐藏的扬声器中，'贝多芬精选集'正静静流淌而出。

“古典音乐。有关月光的。”汉尼拔回答他，低头继续阅读。厨师最近在这厨房里度过了许多空余时间。即便没有任何食材需要准备，他也总是流连在此。他尽量不去想这么做的意义，比如说，某个可人的陪伴——有谁会对食物产生怜爱之情呢，他这么告诉自己。

“太美了。”威尔带着一副惋惜的表情不太自然地承认，仿佛‘原来人类也有长处’这个事实让他受到了伤害。人鱼现在看起来健康了许多，事实上，他简直容光焕发。最近几周以来他一直吃得饱饱的，先是弗兰克林，接下来是托比亚斯——这男人对他搭档的死不逢时很愤怒，在汉尼拔看来，如果够聪明的话他本该把这件事当做一个有利可图的商机。

说实话，他只得再去找一位新供应商了。恰在此时，一对来自明尼苏达的父女搭档在这个领域显出了让人另眼相看的本事。尤其让汉尼拔惊喜的是，霍布斯竟然为他捉住了一只温迪戈※1，它华丽的鹿角有幸被装饰在汉尼拔漂亮的餐厅，与之相得益彰。这玩意在他最近一次宴会上还引出了一场别开生面的话题。

下一次的开胃菜还没定下来，汉尼拔的交易进展放缓了，威尔的死期也因此被无限制地推迟。不知怎的汉尼拔并未对此感到太过失望。自弗兰克林事件以来威尔更愿意对汉尼拔开口说话了，他们之间的交谈简短又生硬，但足够有趣。汉尼拔发现自己尤其期待每个清晨时分，他一边品尝着卡布奇诺与威尔聊天——或是对着他聊天，一边欣赏着晨曦在人鱼的黑蛋白石鳞片之上施展的神奇魔法。他开始理解为什么人们愿意在水族馆里花上大把的时间与金钱。对他来讲，观察威尔在水中毫不费力地迂回转寰，或者仅仅只是注视着他的鳍膜如同以暗色星云织就的丝绸旗帜一样随心所欲地招展，都能奇妙地让人舒缓情绪、宽慰心灵。

他现在就正在享受这份美好时光，心醉神迷地看着人鱼的尾巴懒洋洋地摇晃——威尔仰面漂浮在水面之上，双手优雅地搭在腹部。在这个悠闲的姿态下，沿着他的脊椎一路而下的棘刺终于得到了足够的空间完全舒展开来，它们由微小的针火蛋白石、蓝宝石和紫水晶组成，以金银精心镶嵌在一起，犹如光彩夺目的神奇翅膀。

“你的肉真的有毒吗？”汉尼拔一点也不想毁掉此时的气氛，但他痛恨对摆在眼前的问题感到无解。

“我为什么要告诉你？甚至在死后也能杀掉付钱吃我的人类，这想法多么让人享受啊。”威尔轻飘飘地承认了，除了转头向下看了看厨师的脸，他没再费劲多动一根手指。这是他在这小小的囹圄之中唯一能完全舒展的姿势，当汉尼拔播放着被称之为古典音乐的东西时，他就打算这个样子享受它。

“好极了。”汉尼拔点点头。“还有人说你的肉能让人长生不老。那么，哪个才是真相？”

“都是。也都不是。”威尔露齿而笑，海蓝色的双眼闪烁着淘气的光芒。

“我还以为我们已经达成了协议，对彼此尽量诚实。”汉尼拔自己血红色的双眸眯了起来。

“我没有说谎呀，”威尔随着音乐小声哼唱着。“如果你不相信我或者误解了我的意思，那可不是我的错。”

“请你不要再唱了，”汉尼拔命令道。人鱼优美的嗓音又让他的皮肤愉悦地刺痛起来。这温和的刺痛几乎只是轻柔的触摸，威尔并没有在歌声中掺入任何魔法意图，但汉尼拔觉得自己经不起疏忽大意。更经不起沉迷上瘾。

威尔对人类皱了皱眉，轻轻叹息了一声然而安静地从善如流了。如今他的乐趣已然不剩多少，现在连声音也受到了限制。“你打算怎么吃掉我？”威尔温柔地询问，声音微弱，几不可闻。他又转头看了看厨师，发现对方正冲着他陷入沉思。

“你还皮包骨头的时候，我本来打算做一道法式浓味鱼肉汤，配上尾鳞作为装饰。既然现在你已经养胖了，我构思了一道菜，打算把它命名为‘皇帝的老骨头’※2。我会把你周身的肉片成片状，让它们一条条从你身上垂挂下来。我要非常小心地去做，在这整个过程里你得活下来。在发现生命真正的召唤之前，我过着另一种生活，曾做过外科医生，所以我有足够的技巧完成这个挑战。”汉尼拔用一种不带任何感情色彩的语调诉说着，看着威尔的脸色随着他吐露的每个单字越来越苍白。“我会先准备好一大锅滚烫的热油，用钩子勾住你的尾巴和腋窝把你挂在上面煎炸。我要控制好距离，让你的肉片刚好炸熟；小心地翻转你，直到每一面的火候都均匀得刚好。当最后把你烹制完成，我将把你展示到我的餐桌上，熟得刚刚好而仍然活着，作为pièces de résistance（[法语]一餐中的主菜）给我的客人们享用。”

“那……真是残酷。”威尔声音粗粝，圆睁的双目溢满了恐惧。他忍耐不住的战栗使水纹不断跳跃闪烁，波光粼粼。

“我承诺过以诚相待。”汉尼拔说着，缓缓品尝了一口酒液。即使这个动作也让人鱼哆嗦个不停，他觉得这人类就像是在啜饮血液。“所以你真是非常幸运，既然你的肉有毒，那我就完全用不上它了。”

威尔过了一会儿才完全理解汉尼拔的话。他的意识正经历着一场恐惧与痛苦的暴乱，但汉尼拔愉快地发现，人鱼值得表扬地很快抓住了他话语里未尽之意，瑟瑟发抖地点头同意。“我希望自己从未救过那个男人。”威尔沉下水底，似乎所有的生气一瞬间从他体内抽离，突来的宽慰也未能让他轻快起来。

这奇怪的论述引起了汉尼拔的注意。厨师在人鱼蜷缩起身体之前打了个手势，表示他还想继续保持谈话。虽然不情不愿，威尔还是慢慢浮起来。“哪个男人？”威尔一露出水面，汉尼拔就问道。

“你叫做奇尔顿的那个。他遇到了风暴，跌进海里，我把他救了起来……”威尔声音渐渐减弱，显得憔悴而疲惫。

“然后他抓住了你。你救了他的命，而他的回报是把你从大海里偷走。”汉尼拔接上他的话，轻易将拼图修补完全。

“是的。”威尔闷声咕哝。痛苦犹如有形的实质沉沉压住他的双肩，他沉到笼底，即使蜷起身体、竖起全身的刺还是觉得孤立无助，这虚张声势的姿势充其量只是个徒劳的自我安慰。

看着人鱼的活力一点点地枯萎逝去，一阵冰冷的怒火不经意爬上心头，涌上汉尼拔全身，粗暴地在他体内肆虐而过；他不得不来回踱步，牢牢控制住自己的脾气。这种强烈的情绪波动他已很久不曾感受到。汉尼拔一口接一口地啜饮着手中的红酒，梳理这陌生的感受。他考虑了很多事情。待酒已饮尽，只余一抹残红挂在杯中，他的怒意已经冷却到了相当可控的程度，从一开始森林大火的混乱地狱浓缩成了铁匠熔炉的炙热余烬。对自己点了点头，汉尼拔决定拨通一个电话号码。

“啊，弗雷德里克，你真是太幸运了。我在餐桌上为你找到了一个位置。”

oOoOo

杰克克劳福德和他美丽的妻子贝拉是汉尼拔餐桌上的常客，这场特殊的宴会也不例外。“我刚放进嘴里的是什么东西？这味道真是绝了。”杰克赞叹着又戳了满满一叉子。

“人鱼。”汉尼拔微笑着续满客人的酒，尽职地扮演一位完美的主人。

“真是精妙。它尝起来甚至不像鱼肉。”杰克发出一声完全满足的叹息，全身放松了下来。他的妻子贝拉几乎在各个方面都与她丈夫截然相反，然而汉尼拔一直很欣赏她优雅的仪态。

“不是说人鱼肉有毒吗？”贝拉以她一贯安静而低调的方式提出疑问。

“不再是了。”汉尼拔回答后刻意咬了一口来打消客人们的疑虑。“否则稍后我们大家就会一起经历一场糟糕的惊喜。”

“你怎么做到的？”贝拉追问道，小心地又尝试了一口，似乎要仔细品味。苍白的肉片以黑色蛋白石一样闪耀的鳞片作装饰，与珍珠白的酱料形成了美妙的对比。酱料恰如其分地为菜肴提鲜却并未夺去其本身的滋味。当然，和所有其他菜品一样，汉尼拔还为他所奉上菜肴的原料呈上了证据——餐桌上每位赞助人都面对着一支闪闪发亮经过了保鲜处理的人鱼背棘，以及一个小小的瓶子，瓶子里承载着珍珠般的人鱼泪水作为纪念品。

“厨师和魔术师一样有他们必须守护的秘密，亲爱的女士。”汉尼拔以他最谦逊的语调阐述。

“太惊人了，简直不可思议。”

oOoOo

一边聆听刀叉在盘子上刮擦而过将其迅速席卷一空的嘎吱作响以及客人们对汉尼拔精湛技艺的赞美，威尔一边愉快地啃咬着奇尔顿剩下的头颅。他忽视了自己背部发痛的刺痒，也没去在意尾巴上生疼的斑点。汉尼拔割下了他装饰性大过实际作用的几支棘刺，又收集了他身上的一些鳞片。他的外表看上去寒碜了一点儿，不过考虑到他并没打算也没有机会去吸引一位配偶，威尔对外表也不是特别在意。再说了，反正它们很快都会再长回来的。

威尔心满意足地敲裂头骨，啃掉头盖板，舀出人类的脑子，吸吮着手指上的灰质。汉尼拔在厨房里掏去了男人的内脏之后仅取了自己需要的部分，把多余部分全都留给了人鱼。人鱼开心地接受了厨师的馈赠，当他享受这盛宴的款待时，汉尼拔告诉威尔自己的计划，告诉这生物他需要从他这里得到什么。

威尔盘起身体以睡眠消化刚刚吃饱的晚餐。他不禁回想起自己之前有多少次机会能杀掉汉尼拔。人类离得他那么近，甚至打开了笼子顶部，摇摇欲坠地站在边缘用一把螺栓割刀钳掉威尔的棘刺——那恐怕是唯一能使得上劲的工具了。其间的任何时刻，威尔都能轻易用他出众的速度和力量将汉尼拔拖到水里，看他的生命随着一串银色的气泡流逝而去。他也可以用沾满毒液的指尖轻轻一刮，厨师就会一连好几个小时麻痹无力，然后他就能把他当做玩物，活活地吃掉他，或快或慢随心所欲。

然而他并没有这么做。甚至当汉尼拔用一把小刀刮掉他的鳞片时也没有。或是在汉尼拔把一个瓶子按到他眼睛下方收集泪水时也没有。当威尔为汉尼拔哭泣的时候，一只大手温柔地抚摸着他湿润的头发。威尔把所有能用来杀死厨师的方法通通考虑了一遍，但当最后陷入沉睡时，他的意识栖息到记忆边缘，那里有一双稳定的手掌带着陌生的温度和惊人的温柔轻轻安抚着他。

第四章完

译注：  
※1：温迪戈（Wendigo），又叫雪怪，出自于美国北部和加拿大的阿尔冈昆部落传统信仰体系，是长着巨大鹿角的食人怪物。有传说人类犯了同类相食就会变成温迪戈。它们时常与冬天联系在一起，伴随着寒冷与饥饿。  
※2：汉尼拔对威尔的烹饪方式的构思来自于作者很久以前读过的一篇恐怖小说，这段情节给她造成了深厚的心理阴影（报复社会为哪般？我也有阴影了呀！）。Gemma Files是一位加拿大恐怖作家、新闻工作者、电影评论家。她的短篇小说"The Emperor's Old Bones"赢得了1999年国际恐怖协会最佳短篇小说奖。她的五篇短篇小说被改编为电视剧集The Hunger。


	5. 第五章

“你在做什么？”

威尔仰面朝天漂在水面，看汉尼拔在水槽的金属框架与梯子之间寻找着立足点。厨师正在摆弄一个相当大的干湿过滤器，试图理清那一大堆管线与电子设备。

“让这团混乱各归其位。”汉尼拔叹息出声。适合这么大型号水箱的过滤器——当然是最好的那种——很昂贵，但如果它能解放出相当一部分的厨房空间，那就这样吧。从某种程度上说，这次购买行动本身已经暗示了他对人鱼命运所做的最后决定。这决定奇妙地让汉尼拔觉得舒心。他并不是个会轻易让别人——更不要说别的超自然生物——入侵自己私人空间的人，但说不清威尔是怎样莫名其妙就在此赢得了一块地盘。汉尼拔决定不如以后再去探索原因，优先处理眼前的事。

汉尼拔喜欢化繁为简，不爱投机冒险。线性的解决方案永远更易于操控管理，当遇到问题时，发现得越早就越容易及时找到处理办法。当威尔被移交到他生命中来那天当晚汉尼拔组装起来的这个水槽就是一个恰当的例证。那些小号的水族箱还有一大堆水管现在需要被移除掉了，虽然它们一直勤勤恳恳地发挥着功效，可眼中钉就是眼中钉，有碍观瞻。

水槽顶部的格栅是可拆卸组合的，但无法随意开闭，因为铁条很沉重，锚钉也难以处理。汉尼拔假设威尔大概不想随意出逃，于是把栅格靠边的一段撑了起来，留作出口。要知道即使人鱼能设法逃出笼子爬到汉尼拔屋外，切萨皮克湾也远在千里之外，而且一路上还横亘着各式各样的阻碍：郊区的居民们、更别说他没有腿、还对这个地区的情况毫无常识。

汉尼拔还花了一番功夫哄到人鱼同意放一个防滑垫在水槽顶部，这样威尔就能出到他的水槽外面，至少能坐上一会儿又不会滴湿汉尼拔的瓷砖。对这点小小的自由人鱼看来还算乐意。威尔从不在那里坐太久，尽管他们的话题已经开始变得更加广泛深入，多种多样。人鱼现在已经越来越习惯了汉尼拔的陪伴，也不再避讳自己的来处，在厨师烹饪或者准备食材的时候，他就给汉尼拔讲一些深海生活的小故事。

大多时候威尔孤单生活着。在他们的种族里，雄性人鱼很罕见，而且经常为他们的女性同伴所轻视。在她们眼中，异性只是繁衍后代的工具，何况这种情形其实也不多，因为雌性人鱼们更愿意与人类交配然后吃掉他们，反正她们的后代总会是人鱼。

在魔法天赋方面，雌性也比雄性要高出许多。雄性们总是趋向于离群索居，对自己的同类心怀猜忌。他们几乎是天生的隐士，深色的外表也是天然的保护色，更有利于潜伏。威尔承认曾与几群海豚做伴，也偶尔与迁徙路过的鲸鱼嬉戏。汉尼拔猜测隐居的孤独感让他对其他生物的同情心几乎强烈到具现化，然而最后也导致了自己的末路。它驱使着威尔在奇尔顿落水时挽救了这个白痴的生命，也正因如此，威尔命中注定遭到捕获。

尽管这共情可能对人鱼造成了伤害，它也有可能让他从中受益。威尔的天赋让他本能地感觉到汉尼拔什么时候宁愿一个人享受安静，什么时候却不太介意遭到打扰。他们之间的空间总是充满了柔和的古典音乐或强有力的歌剧曲调。他知道厨师憎恶无所事事的喋喋不休，却深深欣赏睿智的交谈，而最适合的谈话时机就是早上的第一杯咖啡或是晚上的红酒之后。

汉尼拔诧异地发现自己在人鱼身上找到了一份意料之外却令人愉悦的陪伴；威尔对人性一无所知，然而有着过人的理解力和敏锐的直觉。对汉尼拔来讲这是一种罕见的互动，他能向这位毫无偏见、乐于接受的学生介绍哲学概念、音乐以及艺术，对方如同海绵一样孜孜不倦地吸收着所有的知识，同时却仍能在关键问题上提出自己的独特见解，显示出自己的偏好乃至渴望。

汉尼拔更多的夜晚都待在水槽旁度过，厨师的椅子就靠在玻璃边上，时光悠闲地从他们之间溜走。有时两人一起听听意大利咏叹调，有时威尔就听着汉尼拔为他大声朗读。人鱼让厨师知道他透过玻璃和水也能听得清清楚楚，尽管要回应的话就必须浮出水面。在一起度过的夜晚，音乐是汉尼拔的优先选择。不知有意还是无意，威尔总会在乐声响起的时候游动起来，如同应和着音乐节拍在跳舞。在这样的时刻，汉尼拔就会完全熄灭所有灯光，注视着整个房间被人鱼自身投射出的生物荧光染上一层冰蓝，水流随着他漫游的动作而星光闪烁。仿佛见证了一片被俘获的星云在它自己的口袋宇宙里盘旋，由鳞片之间渗出的星辰之光脉动着、涟漪着，以它的流光溢彩让人神魂颠倒。

如同汉尼拔喜爱观察人鱼一样，威尔经常回报给他相同的青睐。当今天观察到汉尼拔默默对自己的努力——或者说无法作为——生着闷气时，人鱼看起来尤其开心。昂贵的新过滤系统运转良好，但汉尼拔发现它把原本临时搭建的那个牢牢挡住了，于是拆除变成了一件麻烦事。他用力拉扯着管子，不料意外突然发生，管子就这么毫无预兆地松脱开来，让汉尼拔跌跌撞撞地仰面摔进水里，撞到一条目瞪口呆的人鱼身上。汉尼拔胡乱抓了好几下，终于成功将手指缠绕到铁条上，那沉重的金属栅栏被他失去平衡骤然下跌的身体重量拉动，啪一声扣在了水槽顶部。

更加糟糕的是，当汉尼拔试图把自己从人鱼身上拉开，他发觉到自己的手脚开始奇怪地失去知觉，甚至变得死一样麻木，腿和胳膊也开始变僵硬。一丝消散进水中的血迹同时让人类与人鱼明白过来，汉尼拔不小心把自己蹭到了人鱼带着倒刺的手指，指尖的毒素迅速麻痹了他。

汉尼拔感到自己已经触到了池底，除了屏吸和眨眼之外他现在什么也做不到。透过荡漾的水波造成的混沌镜像，他看向水槽顶部，沮丧地意识到自己正在失去呼吸，而威尔无法打开顶部的栅格。他被困在了这里，和一只他一度想要杀死的生物关在一起，没有立即死掉全赖对方手下留情。汉尼拔闭上双眼，默数剩下的氧气够支持自己多久。他曾听说溺死的感觉就像陷入沉眠。通盘考虑起来，这样死去总好过活活被吃掉。

象征最后生机的银色气泡从汉尼拔僵硬的唇角断断续续逸出，这时一阵柔软的触感突然压了上来。冰冷的嘴唇牢牢印上他的，严丝合缝，粗糙的舌头分开他的双唇，氧气注入喉间，冰冷而绵密，但无比香醇。汉尼拔挣扎着撑开过于沉重的眼皮，发现自己撞进一对堇青石色的眼睛。一双暗色的手掌小心抓住他的头颅，致命的指尖向外张开，小心不要碰到他。汉尼拔恍惚间觉得自己像是个旁观者而非当事人，他感到自己毫无反应的沉重身躯靠在威尔身上，威尔小心翼翼卷起尾巴把两人缠在一起，固定住他的同时避免棘刺对他造成更严重的伤害。

即使依靠有限的感官，汉尼拔也知道威尔正在为他们两人提供氧气。他深深地呼吸，让水滤过他的腮——那道裂隙藏在他的尖耳朵后面，平时被头发遮掩起来。威尔有意识地把滤出的空气经过肺部重新呼出来渡给汉尼拔，而汉尼拔冷静地接受了这个安排。他已走投无路，任何能活命的办法他都不会拒绝，即使这办法稍显亲密。厨师有趣地发现威尔的眼神还带着惊恐的余波，以及不必要的歉意色彩。如果还有什么的话，他貌似还带着双人份的困窘不安。

水温很冷但汉尼拔渐渐开始习惯起来，现在让他心烦意乱的是别的什么东西。人鱼赤裸的身体与盘绕的尾巴甚至比水压带来的寒意更加冰冷。威尔皮肤的肌理比肉眼看去要更加复杂、更加柔韧、更加光滑，好像是由某种有弹性的石头制成一般。隐藏在这具身体之下的力量是惊人的：威尔轻易将汉尼拔调整到合适的姿势，不费吹灰之力把人类搂得稳稳的。

尽管眼下的情势如此恼人，汉尼拔还是感觉到温暖的冲动沿着脊椎不断流淌而下，在下腹汇集成一道炙热而沉重的漩涡。他极少有这种经历，事实上厨师几乎惊讶于它的存在。要知道，他的生命正被小心环抱在一副以毒液与剃刀构成的怀抱中，无论他们双方任何一个稍有不慎，今天就是汉尼拔的死期。这念头本不该让汉尼拔兴奋至此，但他心甘情愿地接受了它的洗礼，就像接受不断冲进肺部的空气一样。

随着时间缓缓流逝，汉尼拔发现自己略微恢复了有限的知觉。他把舌头轻触上威尔的舌尖，湿润的碰触让人鱼几乎反射性地退缩回去。汉尼拔得到一个印象：人鱼对人类所做的事情并无概念。现在我能够这么做那为什么不做呢——曲起嘴角的弧度，汉尼拔把他的谨慎与求生本能都抛到九霄云外，将舌头抵得更深去品尝威尔的味道。他从半垂的眼睑之间观察人鱼的反应，人鱼明亮的眼睛闪烁着困惑不解，但仍然仔细保持着他俩身体的稳定；于是汉尼拔继续探索。

正如所料，威尔尝起来有点咸咸的，却并不过分。他舌头表面粗糙不平，像细砂纸一样，舌尖收缩成锋利的锥形。毫不奇怪地，他的牙齿正如剃刀一般锋利，汉尼拔忍不住亲身体验的冲动，用舌尖舔舐那锯齿的边缘。人鱼尝到了汉尼拔私密的味道，带着金属味道的血腥气让他忍不住呜呜地轻哼出声——这声音如同火上浇油，将汉尼拔下腹聚集的热量瞬间点燃，狂暴的欲望瞬间席卷到全身。

像是腹部突然遭到猛击，汉尼拔在威尔口中急促地吐息着，试图平静下来；他努力想找回自制，如同蜘蛛徒劳地拼命在暴风雨中织网。手臂已经能够移动了，于是他小心翼翼伸出手来捧住威尔的脸。当汉尼拔的拇指刷过那精致的脸颊和轮廓分明的颧骨，威尔闭上了眼睛。人鱼发出奇特的咔哒声，满意地沉浸在这种感受里，像一只咕噜咕噜叫唤的猫咪那样，被亲昵的探索与触摸所取悦。

汉尼拔狂乱地颤抖起来，然而人鱼新发出的声音所造成的强烈刺激和随之传入身体的共鸣并非这颤抖的唯一诱因。身体的求生本能提醒汉尼拔，作为人类，还想好好活下去的话就别在冰冷的水中淹没太久。

虽然手脚仍然发麻，但汉尼拔显然已经恢复了知觉。他把自己从威尔怀抱中解放出来；人鱼毫无异议地随他自由行动，并展开双臂、尽量缓慢地摇动尾巴，让人类能轻易追踪他的行动轨迹。汉尼拔踩住池底借力升上水面，终于能再次大力用自己的肺叶呼吸空气，然而空气中现在似乎缺少了什么滋味。

威尔也一起浮出水面，看着汉尼拔伸手摇晃栅格试图撼动它。然而栅格太重，而在光滑的玻璃池壁上汉尼拔根本无从借力。这可不是什么好兆头。

“如果这玩意儿不是铁的，我就能帮你打开。”威尔绕着汉尼拔游来游去，转着圈圈。汉尼拔的身体散发着诱人的温暖，他喜欢在这人类周围盘旋。

“你碰到它会怎样？”汉尼拔很好奇。他听说过人鱼厌恶金属，但不知道接触它们会对人鱼造成哪种不良反应、以及会严重到什么程度。

“铁会对我们造成恶性病变，从接触的那一点开始，血肉变黑、腐烂直到肌肉完全从骨骼上脱落，最后是凌迟一样的死亡。”威尔坦率地回答。

汉尼拔点点头，既然已经了解到各方面因素，一个计划渐渐在他脑中形成。“如果铁器表面有障碍，不用直接接触到它本身，你能抓住它吗？”

“当然。”威尔示意了一下防滑垫——那玩意儿已经因为刚才的骚乱滑到了地板上，好像他们今天的霉运还不够多似的。汉尼拔没有回答，开始脱掉自己的衣物；威尔兴味盎然地看着他。

“为什么你总穿着这些东西？还穿得那么多？”汉尼拔的胸膛和双腿已经裸露出来，水的阻力以几何级数增加了他脱衣的难度，原本既贴身又柔滑的丝绸如今在水中紧紧黏在他身上。每新释放一片布料，汉尼拔就把它巧妙地缠绕到铁条上有利的位置。

总之他的衣裤现在已经完全变成一堆破布，它本是汉尼拔的最爱的正装之一，羊毛材质，带着棕色与黑色的格子。不过相较时尚而言毕竟自由更为珍贵。他唯一的遗憾是没能整套毁掉它，之前被挂在椅背上的外套正在那儿嘲笑着他。还好即使缺了它，汉尼拔也有足够多的布料完成他的设计——再一次庆幸他对三件套的爱好以及在厨房一定要加一条长围裙的坚持。

“为了表现出庄重、为顾及社会看法、为调节体温、或者为表达个性——因人而异可供选择的答案各有不同，以及社会……”汉尼拔心不在焉地解释着，确保每一片衣物都被固定在合适的地方，最后只给自己留下一条黑色的真丝修身短裤。

然而汉尼拔突然意识到自己在自说自话，而人鱼已不知所踪。当感觉到一双太过光滑的手掌划过他裸露的肩膀，沿着脊背向下探索，厨师不禁僵在了原地。他抬手抓住栅栏稳定住自己，踩着水尽力保持静止，而威尔懒洋洋地绕着他游动，用手掌研究着人类的身体；他把手指像扇子一样张开，以免再次造成意外。

威尔好奇地追随着汉尼拔肌肉起伏的曲线，轻柔地碰触它们，一瞬即逝。以汉尼拔的年龄来说他的体型其实相当匀称。当探索到人类的腿部时人鱼尤其好奇，他一会儿用手掌轻轻抚摸汉尼拔轮廓清晰的紧致小腿和结实的大腿，一会儿又用黑色的指节戳一戳汉尼拔的膝窝。脚掌让人着迷、脚趾是个惊奇的发现，汉尼拔摆动着双足，被人鱼大惊小怪的反应逗乐。

威尔在短裤这里停顿了一下，似乎为它的存在迷惑了一瞬。不太解人意的手掌按上汉尼拔脆弱的下体，带来的痛苦远多过欢愉。此时此刻，这种痛感以及刺骨的水温可都算不上什么友好的事儿，何况威尔甚至根本不明白自己在做什么。

贪婪的欲望在胸口燃烧着，汉尼拔纵容自己的思绪在人鱼身上稍作盘桓。现在自然是无可奈何，那过一会儿呢？如果你有意亲近的对象有一口剃刀般的利齿和沾满毒液的指尖，要想让你们的相互关系进展到更私密的领域，就得面对挑战了。然而，汉尼拔一直是个热爱挑战的人，有如对肉类的偏好一样，他有关性满足的想象说不定也完全不同于常态。

暂时摆脱这些念头，汉尼拔移动腰部避开威尔好奇的刺探，警告人鱼别再继续。威尔轻笑着浮上水面，一贯飘忽不定的目光这次刚好与汉尼拔坚定的眼神撞个正着。

“满意了吗？”考虑到牙齿已经开始发颤，汉尼拔勉强平稳地问出这句话。即使他的身体也是有极限的。

“并没有。但你已经开始发蓝了。虽然蓝色远比粉色要讨人喜欢，不过我知道对人类来讲这可不是个好兆头。”嗤了一声后，威尔打断他们难得的眼神交流，仔细观察起汉尼拔将衣服缠起的位置，对他的布置点了点头。“你最好挪到另一头去。”

汉尼拔照做之后，人鱼伸手抓住铁栅。汉尼拔满心兴味看到水流聚集在威尔周围，旋转飞溅、打出无数泡沫，形成一个小小的龙卷。水流将人鱼举高，他紧紧握住栅格，如同撕纸一般，金属被轻松从折页部分撕裂，发出刺耳的摩擦声。威尔把栅格远远扔到地板上，汉尼拔不禁瑟缩了一下。瓷砖被这一击撞得粉碎，墙壁和地板被犁出了深深的沟痕，如果不是被这令人惊叹的场景深深触动，他一定会非常恼火。汉尼拔划回精疲力竭的人鱼身边，仔细端详地上扭曲的铁条。

“只要你想，随时都能把这笼子撕成碎片。”汉尼拔轻声说道。他应该感到恐惧的。正常人理应如此，不是吗？可惜汉尼拔这辈子从来也没有哪里接近过什么正常人。甚至于，他疲惫冰冷的身躯正因为某种疯狂的渴求又硬又痛。

“是啊，只要没有这该死的铁。没错，我可以。”威尔懒洋洋地耸耸肩。他聚集起力气托起汉尼拔越过水槽边缘，看人类颤抖地爬下去。“对我来讲大海太遥远了，我召唤不来。”

“你能感觉到海洋的方向？”汉尼拔拿起外套穿到身上。他真应该先把自己弄暖和，得体地穿戴起来，但面前敞开心扉的威尔如此迷人，他不想错过两人之间这珍贵的一刻，暂时不行。

“在那边。”威尔指向他身后。汉尼拔觉得没必要去验证他是否正确，因为他肯定不会错。“如果我是条雌性人鱼的话，你就摊上大麻烦了。在离海这么近的地方，她们能把暴风雨召唤到陆地上，即使周围环绕着这么些铁条。”

“在此之前我大概应该已经遇到别的麻烦了。不是不领情，不过我真的好奇你为什么选择救我？以人鱼的天性来讲把我杀掉显然更加合情合理。”汉尼拔忍不住询问。要知道生命太苦短，不求甚解不是他的风格。“我们只是偶尔聊聊天的好伙伴，还是说，要更加特别一点？”

威尔莞尔一笑，微妙的表情在他脸上闪耀，比水银更加美妙。“是啊，就是这样咯。”

oOoOo

“这气味真恶心。”威尔抱怨着，把头深深埋进水里避免这可怕的嗅觉袭击。他对汉尼拔怒目而视，在水里不停折腾、飞速地来回转圈表达自己的不满。厨师没有理睬他的任性，专注地往笼子的金属骨架上一笔笔敷上涂料。他踩在梯子上，专心涂抹着被人鱼毁掉的顶盖的剩余部分，它们可能需要被来回涂抹好多次，但结果会很值得，金属框架厚厚覆盖上一层塑料材质之后对人鱼的伤害将不复存在。

“不胜同意。不过等它干掉之后这铁框就不会再影响你了。”汉尼拔明白现在人鱼能够听清他，即使人鱼没有给予回应。“我一点也不希望昨天的不幸再重演一次。”

“不幸？昨天整个都很糟糕吗？”威尔再次浮上水面，语带试探凝望着厨师。汉尼拔对他深深地注视了良久，终于将手中的漆刷轻巧地放置到一旁。

“过来。”汉尼拔柔声说，几近耳语的低音却带着不容拒绝的命令意味。人鱼这样强大致命的生物驯服于自己的样子实在相当令人兴奋，对方甚至略低下头，似乎害怕会受到责罚。汉尼拔用手指挑起威尔的下巴，让人鱼的脸蛋略略向上倾斜到一个完美的角度。适合亲吻的角度。汉尼拔俯身向下，当他们嘴唇相贴，威尔急喘起来，汉尼拔趁机偷走他的呼吸——那之前曾被慷慨赠予他的甜美气息。

如今尝起来甚至更加甜蜜。

第五章完


	6. 第六章

“那又是什么东西？”

汉尼拔抬头一看，威尔正盘踞在水槽顶部的防滑垫上。他把尾巴垂进水里，尾鳍末梢仿佛黑夜颜色的压花天鹅绒在水中轻摇款摆。人鱼挪动身体想找个更好的视角来俯视困意绵绵的人类，伸长脖子饶有兴致地观察厨师准备饮品的工序，当他移动时，背鳍错落有致地软绵绵耷拉在身后。厨师正在为他的卡布奇诺打发奶沫。

“咖啡混上牛奶泡沫。”汉尼拔边告诉他边小心舀起一勺泡沫，把它们松软地堆积到稀释后的意式浓咖啡表面，最后洒上一层肉桂可可粉。

“你总喝那个。闻起来挺香的。”威尔的语调中藏着渴求的试探。

“想要来一杯吗？”看到人鱼迟疑着点头，汉尼拔忍住嘴角的笑意。威尔还是很害羞，从不直接索求什么东西，这只敏感的生物更倾向于死死盯着某样撩起他兴趣的东西，让汉尼拔来决定他是否被允许拥有它。这样安静柔顺的服从总是让厨师会心微笑。添了一片意大利杏仁脆饼放到茶托上，汉尼拔来到水槽边。

“给你。小心烫。”他提醒了一声，把饮料递上去。威尔轻手轻脚接过上好的骨瓷茶具，小心翼翼让自己的手指不要与汉尼拔碰上。人鱼开始从容体验他第一杯咖啡，优雅地嗅探它散发出的芬芳气息，而汉尼拔毫不掩饰自己的兴趣，在一旁兴致勃勃地观察。当威尔终于打算付诸实践想尝一口时，奶泡蹭上鼻子痒痒的感觉让他吓了一跳，他慌忙摇了摇脑袋，不自觉地舒展开背刺——就算离开了水，他做起这动作来也和在水中一样优雅曼妙。

“我可以吗？”汉尼拔指着人鱼的背鳍向他征询，人鱼无所谓的耸了耸肩。

当厨师从水槽旁边的梯子上爬上来，威尔把脸上的笑意悄悄藏在他的咖啡杯背后。自从那次溺水事故之后他们彼此的身体接触就多了起来，只要心血来潮汉尼拔就会对他上下其手。人鱼侧过身子面对汉尼拔，体贴地迎合对方扯动背部肌肉让扇形张开的背鳍微微颤动起来。汉尼拔伸出手指，将指尖沿着黑蛋白石般的鳞片滑动。人鱼棘刺之间的间隙摸起来冰凉凉的，光滑但带着一种近似卵石的纹理。

“能感觉到吗？”汉尼拔询问着，把手指从鳞片略微磨损的外缘移到与皮肤连接并融合的根部，人鱼从鳞片到皮肤的过渡摸起来天衣无缝。厨师突然愣住了，当察觉到危险的手指轻轻梳理过自己银灰色的头发，他僵硬地保持一动不动。

“能感觉到吗？”威尔微笑着反问，然后缓缓收回手指，让汉尼拔能轻松追寻它们的轨迹。双方都心满意足了，人鱼把注意力转回咖啡上面，汉尼拔爬下梯子，回去准备他自己那一份。

人鱼浅尝了一口咖啡，这味道突然就把他给迷住了，被热情所驱策，人鱼几乎把脸埋进杯子里。然而很快他回想起汉尼拔的饮用方式，转而将嘴唇栖息在杯缘。

“味道怎么样？”汉尼拔看着威尔不顾滚烫的温度贪婪地小口小口吸吮着乳脂状的棕色液体。

“很妙。”威尔说着，又花了一点时间研究茶托上的小脆饼。他把它凑到鼻尖上，深深吸入它香甜的气息，汉尼拔不禁好奇人鱼的嗅觉是否非常敏锐，就像在水中追逐着血腥气息的鲨鱼一样。随着一声清脆的咔嚓，人鱼一口整个吃掉了脆饼，然后略带思索地慢慢咀嚼它，厨师对他的餐桌礼仪微微皱眉。“不过这东西我就不确定了。它尝起来……”

威尔声音渐弱，仿佛找不到确切的语言来表述。汉尼拔能够理解，人鱼从前只接受过大自然提供的食材，比如生肉和各种各样的海藻。在人鱼的记忆库中，汉尼拔敢拿他的全套厨具打赌，绝对从未有过这种滋味的痕迹。

“你现在尝到的味道是微甜的，有果仁味。”汉尼拔告知，顺便示意威尔把空杯子递给他。如果现在不要回来的话过一会儿就麻烦了。他以自己的亲身经历发现人鱼有天生的囤积癖。随着他们相伴的每一天，新的边界慢慢被扩展，威尔对于大多数人类习以为常的物品也越来越坦率地表现出好奇。当威尔要求看一眼银器、盘子、玻璃杯，或者其他什么餐具，汉尼拔根本没往心里去，把那些东西递给对方仔细研读。结果他发现人鱼根本不打算把它们还回来，他把他偷来的赃物在水槽角落堆到一起，然后就睡在那堆银器、水晶器皿、精美瓷器的顶端，就像一条守卫财宝的龙。“之前的咖啡是奶油味的，苦的。”

“我喜欢苦的。”威尔考虑了一阵后决定。

“想不想知道还有什么其他口味你会喜欢？”汉尼拔因为这个点子而蠢蠢欲动。纯洁未受污染的味蕾就像一张空白的调色板，对一位厨师来讲完全是可遇而不可求的。他忍不住开始在厨房里忙碌，翻找出各式各样的食材和其他的烹饪原料。人鱼津津有味地看着汉尼拔接连拿出一个又一个小玻璃碗并装上东西，一个‘新手入门计划’已经在厨师脑海中形成。当汉尼拔的目光落在一瓶昨晚未喝完的红酒上时，他顿时眼前一亮，情不自禁地想要培养一名新的红酒爱好者。拿出一个杯子，汉尼拔倒了几盎斯马尔贝克。“介意来点葡萄酒吗，威尔？”

“看起来像血一样。”威尔轻轻皱了下眉头，但还是接受了递过来的玻璃杯。

“尝起来会更好哦。”汉尼拔几乎迫不及待了。威尔一口咽下全部红宝石色的液体，单宁干涸的回味反冲到喉间，他忍不住做出一脸苦相。

“就是这个味儿？”威尔对着杯子拧着眉头，似乎它私下冒犯到了他。

汉尼拔恼怒地喷了口鼻息，拿回空玻璃杯换了一杯满的，这一次还是红宝石色的液体，不过味道没那么冲。“可能不太适合初学者。原谅我。试试这个，越蔓莓和石榴混合果汁。”

这次威尔试着抿了一小口，结果一脸厌恶地全部吐回到玻璃杯里。“不喜欢，”他断然拒绝。

“收到。”汉尼拔一边说着，一边暗暗记下既然威尔现在已经开始尝试人类的食物，是时候该调教一下他的礼仪了。

下一个供应品是奶酪，结果人鱼尝都不愿意尝一口。乳制品散发的气味让他直接逃回水底，释放出闷闷不乐的眼神。汉尼拔觉得这是一种对切达干酪和洛克福羊乳干酪的极端过激反应 ，但还是故意做出把它们收走的动作来安抚他。他用这次换水果的承诺把威尔再次诱哄出来。蜜脆苹果片、成熟芒果以及博斯克梨的切片都遭到了不同程度的冷遇，提供的这些水果里没有让人鱼印象深刻的。蔬菜也差不多，人鱼虽然毫无异议地吃掉了几片绿色植物，但显然也不怎么喜欢。不知何故胡萝卜是个例外，人鱼对这种锥形的植物根茎十分热衷。

土豆坑坑洼洼的粗苯外形直接就让威尔发火了。他几乎立刻把它们冲着汉尼拔的脑袋扔回去，充满敌意地拿尾巴像鞭子一样对着池壁刷刷地拍打，露出锋利的牙齿、并把背刺直直张开好让自己显得更有恫吓效果。他还对汉尼拔发出威胁的嘶嘶声，直到他把土豆藏回食品室里。

几乎像是在道歉一样，汉尼拔完全转变了接下来提供的食物类型。当人鱼冷静下来再次出现时，他选择了烤制和煎炸的食物。各类肉食都大受欢迎，虽然到禽类的部分时停顿了一下。威尔仔细闻过了每一片熟鸡肉、鸭肉和野雉肉才开始谨慎地小口尝试。所有这些蛋白质食品里人鱼最不喜欢的是兔肉，威尔甚至质疑这种味同嚼蜡的东西是否真能被称为食物。

汉尼拔原本假定威尔更喜欢略带苦味的食物，直到他为了让人鱼清空味蕾好接下来尝试一些别的样品而做了一些蜂蜜柠檬茶。他有趣地看到人鱼不顾那液体的滚烫温度大口大口地喝掉了它，还意犹未尽地把茶杯舔得干干净净。威尔对这混合饮料里某种成分的味道显然非常偏爱。听着锋利的牙齿不断刮擦着瓷器表面，汉尼拔忍不住抽了抽嘴角。

为了拯救他的上好骨瓷，汉尼拔将手指探入蜜罐捻出来一块蜂巢。他把这金色蜜块举起来，引诱威尔过来品尝。人鱼俯下身体趴到围栏边缘，然而他并没有直接接过汉尼拔手中散发着甜蜜香气的物体，反而优雅地把他的手指轻轻含进嘴里，吞下整片蜂巢，然后一边小心自己的牙齿，一边用他粗糙的舌头继续舔舐手指上的蜜滴。

当人鱼陶醉地享受蜂蜜的甜美滋味时，汉尼拔也得到了一个难得的机会能在如此近的距离端详人鱼没有被模糊的水分掩盖住的脸蛋。威尔的头发干燥时看起来色泽似乎变浅了，从黑色褪成了一种饱满的巧克力棕。它们还是卷卷的——让汉尼拔从心底感到一股隐秘的喜悦——在背光下形成波浪状的光晕，优雅地环绕着，似乎为他加冕了一顶闪耀的皇冠。

威尔小心翼翼不让牙齿伤到汉尼拔，不料对方却蓄意不领这个情。人鱼吮遍汉尼拔每一寸手指将蜜糖舔得干干净净，正打算撑起身来，可汉尼拔却把手指用力向下一压。当比刀刃还要锋利的牙尖刺破指尖，汉尼拔发出一声愉悦的叹息。突然迸发的血腥味让威尔不禁呻吟出声，伸手紧紧抓住汉尼拔的手腕，用舌头在伤口上贪婪地舔舐渗出的血滴。汉尼拔一动不动，避免被人鱼指甲上的倒刺擦伤，同时努力调匀自己的呼吸。如此亲密的吸吮造成的刺激几乎立竿见影：下腹瞬间感到滚烫而紧绷、阴茎充血到坚硬疼痛，他不得不用空闲的另一只手掌按压摩擦下体来让自己好过一点。

当人鱼终于放开他的手，汉尼拔从狂欢之中惊醒过来。“你傻了吗？”威尔神色复杂地低声抱怨，却发现自己的脸庞被人类稳稳捧住。汉尼拔把人鱼固定在原地，倾身将他们的嘴唇印到一块儿。威尔已经渐渐习惯了人类表达情绪的奇特习俗，默默地再次纵容了他。他为汉尼拔张开双唇，让人类把舌头滑进他嘴里，自己也模仿着对方的动作轻轻碰触和舔舐。汉尼拔在人鱼嘴里不断探索，威尔和在水里时尝起来一样，依旧是咸咸的，他忍不住再次用舌尖轻舔那利齿的锋利边缘。

这就叫做恶习难改。汉尼拔的牙齿深深陷入威尔下唇，在造成伤口的那一瞬间，一股难以言喻令人憎恶的气息就开始弥漫在他嘴里。人鱼的血液充满凉爽，却带着一种类似腐肉的味道，令人作呕，而且这气息越来越强烈，盘桓不去。过了好几秒汉尼拔才终于意识到这腐烂的气味并非来自人鱼之血，而是来自他本身，他的下唇和舌头已经开始肿胀起来，长出疱疹。汉尼拔模模糊糊意识到威尔抓住他的双肩将他推开了一臂远，他一定小心地控制了力道才没把他从梯子上摔下去。意识到汉尼拔刚刚尝到了什么，威尔的脸色充满惶恐。

“天，你干了什么！快吐出来！”威尔惊呼出声，而汉尼拔已经反应过来，他摇摇晃晃下到地面，又跌跌撞撞朝着冰箱而去，拼命克制住不要做出吞咽动作，而他的喉咙正背叛主人的意志危险地痉挛着。挽救性命的关键就在眼前，他记得放在那儿了——厨师把牛奶倒进嘴里，淋洒在嘴唇上。液体一接触到创面，肿胀搏动的血肉就开始平息下来，慢慢回归正常，只剩下毒素消亡后含糊的麻刺感仍然滞留在那里※1。

汉尼拔湿乎乎地喘着粗气，甚至都没有意识到自己正躺在地板上。他睁开眼睛，深深呼吸到血液、盐分的气味和牛奶的酸气，泼洒到地板上的牛奶已经开始干涸变质。厨师借此推测自己应该已经失去意识了很长一段时间，他的头部枕在一个潮湿的膝弯，人鱼正在身边陪着他。威尔小心地背靠在冰箱门上，这样他的背刺就不会不小心毁掉厨师木质的橱柜表面。即使在现在这样的虚弱状态下，厨师还是不禁认同和欣赏人鱼的体贴周到。

“这至少解答了我一个疑惑。全部吸收进去的话绝对是致命的。”汉尼拔虚弱地咕哝着说。他在唇间尝到了自己鲜血的味道。水疱已经消失了，肿胀也平息下去了，尽管舌头舔到了伤痕，但这些遗留的溃疡显然是他个人愚蠢的明证。

“我没有骗你。我不会骗你的。”威尔厉声说道。他气冲冲地旁观着厨师的挣扎，终于汉尼拔靠自己的力气坐了起来。“你没死掉完全是个奇迹。”

“这是人类一种古老的解毒法。”汉尼叹了口气。冰箱上层的门仍然敞着，他头晕目眩地爬起来，从存货充足的冰箱深处把他想要的东西扒拉出来。为策万全又喝掉了不少牛奶之后，他感觉身体舒服了一些。

“对不起。”威尔的声音柔软下来。他看起来烦躁不安，就像字面意思上的离水之鱼一样。瓷砖上到处都是水渍，但是厨师无法去介意这些。他用目光追逐着地板上的水痕从水槽一路延伸到他们所坐之处，想象着人鱼是怎样挣扎着爬出自己的领域举步维艰地来到他身边，在他失去知觉的时候保护他。

“没有必要道歉，我亲爱的。你并没做错什么。”汉尼拔安慰着他，伸手爱抚那一头比丝绸还要柔软丝滑的卷发。那几乎要了他的命，威尔像抹了油的鳗鱼一样迅速扑上前来。眨眼间汉尼拔就发现自己被压倒在地板上，身体被人鱼环绕禁锢着，威尔的利齿刮过他裸露的喉结，留下一道伤痕。

尽管事态突然急转直下，汉尼拔仍冷静地注意到威尔行动得非常小心。人鱼精确地掌控着自己的动作，尽管他用尾巴缠在汉尼拔腿上将两人卷在一起，但没有把任何一根张开的棘刺放在会对厨师的身体产生危险的角度。能轻易使人陷入麻痹的双手握住他的肩膀，但仍只用到手掌而不是指尖；人鱼用他压倒性的力量限制住人类的自由，而非紧紧的抓握。现在这情形就像是悬在一条下一瞬就会将他吞吃入腹的鲨鱼口中。

“我要杀你易如反掌。”威尔冷冷地说。他的口吻实事求是，不含一丝夸耀。人鱼说话时，汉尼拔感觉到冰冷的嘴唇擦过他的咽喉，从那具凉凉的身体中呼出的寒冷气息让人类敏感的肌肤打起冷战。

“是的。”汉尼拔几乎屏住呼吸，拱起自己的上半身蹭上人鱼的身体，让彼此的身躯都涌起一阵热流。他向后仰起头，挑衅这位掠食者而非臣服于他，他把双手伸到人鱼身侧，摩挲起那苍白冰凉的肌肤。

“你这是想找死吗？”威尔咆哮着，带着威胁的阴影逼近汉尼拔。然而这恐吓效果被汉尼拔的笑容完全摧毁掉了，他用双手继续沿着人鱼的腰侧向上摸索，画出结实的胸膛轮廓，抚遍紧绷的肌肉下每一个起伏的曲线。

“人固有一死。我无法奢求比这更美丽或是更独一无二的死法了。”汉尼拔拥住人鱼的身躯将两人紧紧贴在一起，用自己的侧脸摩擦着威尔的脸颊。

“你觉得我美吗？”他听到威尔喃喃自语，人鱼身体的紧绷渐渐散去，汉尼拔周身的禁锢也松懈开来。汉尼拔把握机会拉近他们之间最后一丝距离，将自己猩红的薄唇印上威尔的，献给他一个纯洁的血腥之吻。

“不。我知道，你无与伦比。”

第六章完

 

译注：  
※1：许多毒素的发作机理是使蛋白质变性，牛奶主要成分是蛋白质和大量的水，蛋白质能作为炮灰来保护人体内的组织蛋白质免遭破坏，大量的水分可以冲淡毒素，所以牛奶（还有鸡蛋清）能有效缓解消化道急性中毒的症状。但这个是不治本的。


	7. 第七章

取代了卡布奇诺，汉尼拔如今的清晨由一个吻拉开序幕。

每天早上厨师一走进厨房，人鱼就已经爬到水槽顶端开口那一侧，坐在边缘俯身往他唇间印上一个湿漉漉的早安。

“你今天打扮得很正式。有什么原因吗？”威尔坐直身体端详起人类，将他的全套装扮摄入眼底。不似平时睡衣加睡袍的打扮或是在厨房常用的深色宽松长裤、白恤衫加长围裙，人类今天穿着三件套西装。

他们之间的清晨通常是慵懒的。汉尼拔会为彼此准备好早餐和咖啡。在他准备菜肴时，威尔有时候会伴着播放的古典音乐应和着旋律哼唱和声；或者有时候就干脆清唱。从未传出过深海之外、亦从未被人类倾听过的温柔婉转的音符流连于汉尼拔皮肤之上，造成微妙的刺痒，那焕然一新的感受仿佛刚刚经历过一场滚烫的热水浴，却毫无那种灼烧感。

“这次的生意恐怕会很早到。有猎人今天会送货上门，他们千里迢迢远道而来，我应该得体地迎接他们。”汉尼拔说。霍布斯父女开车从明尼苏达来到马里兰州，为他带来了某种非常罕见的货物——这对父女档居然追踪并捕获到了一头鹰头马身有翼兽 。他们活捉了它带过来，而汉尼拔已经预约了他的屠夫。弗朗西斯·多拉海德※1是个强壮冷酷的混蛋，杀戮就是他的生存意义，但他敏捷又有效率，而且从不多嘴，于是成为了汉尼拔的业务伙伴。

尽管汉尼拔通常更愿意亲手处理他独特的菜肴原料，但屠杀某些超自然生物会让人付出太高昂的代价。某些生物的死亡——比如独角兽、麒麟，还有那些善良的小仙子，会引发一个微妙的问题：针对他们的谋杀行为会让凶手遭到标记或是诅咒。汉尼拔不愿意冒这样的风险，于是雇佣一个中间人势在必行。

霍布斯父女即将上门拜访，这样汉尼拔就能对他购买的物品进行确认并在货物走到它生命旅程的最后一站之前先查验其质量。接下来多拉海德会完美地完成他的工作，这名残酷的疤脸男处理好一切之后会给汉尼拔一个电话，然后他们一手交钱一手交货。如果霍布斯按时到达，汉尼拔今晚就能得到他的新原料。厨师已经为此事中可能需要的其他材料在脑海里理好了一份购买清单。汉尼拔能得到天价的报酬去做他最爱做的事——难道这不是每个人的梦想——然而他仍然乐于挑战自己，不愿满足于既得的成就。

“在那儿弄点水草给你怎么样？”汉尼拔拿下巴指了指身边的水槽。他做得很小心，因为威尔剧毒的指尖正轻柔地滑过过他银灰色的发间。他几乎忍不住想要斥责人鱼毁掉了他精心梳理的发型，但是对方近乎着迷地想要把汉尼拔的头发整理成自己想要的样子。大概是人鱼的天性吧，如果汉尼拔纵容他的话，威尔能兴高采烈地把他的头发梳理上好几个小时直到每一缕都像缎子一样光亮。

那巨大的水槽，威尔永久的领地，除了它孤独的所有者之外仍然空洞而贫瘠。人鱼没有向汉尼拔要求任何东西，尽管给池底垫上一个柔软的垫子让他睡得更舒服一点或是让他被自然本性所禁锢的生活环境变得更加明亮欢快都是不难做到的事情。汉尼拔曾认真考虑过把后院改造成一个露天海洋水族馆，他完全能负担得起，但这样会冒着极大的暴露的危险。况且，那还意味着他在厨房里再也得不到人鱼的陪伴了。

“我不是你的宠物。”威尔在汉尼拔太阳穴边低声抱怨，唇瓣擦过那里薄薄的皮肤。人类和人鱼默默嗅闻着彼此的气息。

“我从未把你当成宠物。这样打听只是希望你在有限的生活空间里能住得更舒服一点。”汉尼拔这话至少有一部分是认真的。他自己现在也无法再忍受一个空白的空间。“等会儿出门的时候我可以给你带点什么回来。”

“不……不。不用了，谢谢你。”威尔温柔地回答，听起来彬彬有礼。他努力保持优雅的仪态，他知道汉尼拔喜欢这些。“对不起，我只是觉得……”

“身陷囹圄？”汉尼拔为他补全未尽之语。威尔耸耸肩膀，似乎比起这段对话他更加热衷于弄乱汉尼拔的头发。门铃的响声打扰了他们的晨间仪式，切断了人鱼不管是打算反驳还是认同的话语。

“看来客人提早到了。你得耐心一点了，威尔，我接待过他们就给咱们做早餐。”汉尼拔叹了一口气。他向来是支持守时的，不过如果霍布斯父女能迟到一会儿，他觉得自己也能匀给他们一点珍贵的宽恕，这样就能和威尔一起享受完这个可爱的早晨了。

威尔点点头，拿水槽边缘作为杠杆向后斜靠下去，寂静无声地滑进水中，没有溅起一朵水花。他明白自己的存在最好对其他人类保密。他们要么会害怕他，要么想立刻把他弄死，再要不然就会觊觎他把他当做宠物或是让他变成一件收藏品。有些人说不定还想尝试一下神秘的人鱼肉，看它到底会带来死亡还是永生。无论在哪种情形下，死去还是活着，威尔知道他都会被当做某种战利品一样深藏起来，而不是像现在这样活在一个像汉尼拔的厨房这样有限的，然而令人愉快的空间里。

在水槽底部紧紧盘绕起身体，将所有棘刺斜斜伸出保护好自己，舌尖还带着汉尼拔挥之不去的味道，威尔又深深进入了梦乡。

OoOoO

霍布斯父女是一对有趣的生意伙伴。加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯曾是一名普通的水管工，直到他放弃这一职业成为一位全职的神秘生物猎杀者，还拉上女儿与他一路同行。阿比盖尔看上去应该到读大学的年龄了，不过汉尼拔能断定霍布斯对他漂亮野性的小姑娘有种说不清道不明的情结。他对她的过度依恋显而易见，执迷不悟的爱意正将他变成一只失控的怪物，小姑娘的处境很危险。这怪物迟早有一天要被一劳永逸地解决掉。

他们交换了几句寒暄之后就进入了对这头马鹫讨价还价的环节，汉尼拔漫不经心地在心底好奇霍布斯到底杀掉了多少无辜的女孩才勉强压制住毁掉他最宝贵财产的欲望。这位心理医生转职的厨师能确信霍布斯屈服于自己的冲动只是个时间问题，但是阿比盖尔身上的某些特质告诉汉尼拔她不会让这种事情发生，至少不会让她父亲轻易得逞。她的脊梁挺得笔直，眼中暗藏着她父亲欠缺的狡猾。

汉尼拔有众多渠道获得货物，这让他经常能听到各式各样的流言。某些猎人曾提起过关于阿比盖尔的有趣传闻，亲眼见到她让他知道那些话很多都是真的。根据霍布斯父女同行们的私下议论，阿比盖尔从来不屑于追踪并杀害别的猎人的标记物，更有甚者，如果她觉得其他猎人没有为自己赢得猎杀猎物的资格，她会偷偷将猎物放走。某些使用陷阱捕猎的猎人们尤其对她表示怀疑，因为每当她出现在附近地区的时候，陷阱里的猎物经常会莫名其妙地逃掉。

“我能用一下洗手间吗？”阿比盖尔在交谈的间歇发出询问，汉尼拔与霍布斯关于价格终于达成了一致。

“当然可以。长途跋涉之后你一定很累，想要梳洗一番。请原谅我的疏忽，我真是个糟糕的主人。谈话之前我就该先带你过去的。”汉尼拔回答她，将年轻的女士引向右边的门口。

“我在外面等你，宝贝儿。我们最好尽快上路回家。你知道，要是耽搁太久你妈妈又得担心了。”霍布斯转头越过肩膀朝女儿大声喊道。热钱在手、只剩最后一站回到明尼苏达，霍布斯等不及离开这该死的城市回归到他的丛林之中。待在汉尼拔的房子里对舒缓他的压力毫无益处，每样东西都在他面前赫然耸立，连内饰甚至配色都令人惊恐，来势汹汹。发自他生物本能地，霍布斯觉得自己站在一个恐怖的巢穴里，尽管汉尼拔并不像他曾见过的任何掠食者。

客人们打算离开了，汉尼拔在起居室里转悠，收拾起几乎被喝空的饮料杯。他在半途中停顿了下来，意识到自己仍然没有听到阿比盖尔离开的声音。女孩花的时间太长了点。汉尼拔加快脚步，发现盥洗室空空如也，那说明阿比盖尔去了她不该去的地方。无论有意无意，这对他们双方而言都是个严重的过失，结局对某人来讲也许会糟糕透顶——取决于她最后止步于哪里。

愤怒的咔哒声和嘶嘶声从厨房的方向传来，那只可能出自某个罕见的源头。汉尼拔愤怒地低咒一声，大步向发出吵闹的地方而去。

OoOoO

听到某人进到厨房，威尔马上从沉睡中醒了过来。人鱼从睡眠状态舒展开来，却猝不及防地发现水槽旁边的人并不是汉尼拔。那儿站着一位年轻人类女性，长长的赤褐色头发，大大的蓝眼睛，带着坦率的好奇心直直盯着他瞧。

她全副心思都放在他身上了，威尔不知道她是否注意到人鱼已经操纵着水的卷须盘旋在她头顶。水链能像刀片一样轻易将她的血肉切成碎片，也能把她缠起来拖进水槽让威尔迅速干掉她。实际上，这和把一条孔雀鱼扔进搅拌机没什么两样。

虽然在脑海中拿各种杀死她的想象来打趣，威尔还是像一条鱼一样回瞪过去，死气沉沉、目光呆滞。显然，她是汉尼拔推迟早餐去会见的猎人中的一位，因此威尔知道如果就这么杀掉她，后续的麻烦一定会让他的人类觉得头疼。

“你好？能听懂我说话吗？”女孩一边问话，一边敲了敲水槽玻璃。人鱼艰难忍住退缩的冲动，震动的频率被水波收集加强，让他敏感的耳膜隆隆作响。他都快忘了，人类不知何故总爱干这种事儿。在与汉尼拔的初次交流之后对方就立刻意识到这种行为会给人鱼带来痛苦，再也没这么做过。

威尔无视了她的问题，尽管她单独待在厨房的事实让威尔感到不悦，可托比亚斯事件仍在人鱼面前历历在目。那名小精灵追捕者得知他的搭档弗兰克林死在人鱼手上的事实之后居然试图在厨房里对汉尼拔下杀手。威尔当时在暴露的铁笼子里实在太过虚弱无法插手干涉，只能眼睁睁看着汉尼拔手无寸铁地自卫，并最终赤手空拳杀死了另一个男人。那次真是千钧一发、侥幸脱险，汉尼拔大腿被刺伤，一瘸一拐了好几周。

一想到这些来访的猎人可能会伤到汉尼拔，威尔忍不住恼火起来。他现在有足够的能力未雨绸缪。突如其来的怒火让威尔突然付诸行动，他迅速而不失优雅地直起身体，展开全身的刺，进入备战状态。女孩惊喘一声后退了几步，这时候威尔开始吟唱起来，生存的本能让这姑娘不假思索地转身逃离。只要一念完咒语，她全身上下每一滴水分就尽在他掌握之中。他会让她坦白汉尼拔在哪里，然后把她从里到外慢慢撕开，让她的内脏软绵绵地流出体外。

“请停下来，威尔。那可真刺耳。”那冷酷自持的平稳嗓音正是威尔现在最想听到的。人鱼驯服地停下了正在施放的魔法，将流水之魂唤回自己体内，任由魔力元素四散于空中，消弭无踪。

“你在这里做什么？”汉尼拔直接质询阿比盖尔，威尔的焦虑情绪明显来自于她的突然出现。

“我迷路了。”阿比盖尔虚弱的辨白只换来汉尼拔一个严厉的眼神。

“噢，阿比盖尔，你真是让我失望。我还以为你会更聪明一点。”汉尼拔啧啧出声，走向威尔身边；人鱼仍然剑拔弩张、一触即发。现在还不到阿比盖尔该死的时候，如果现在结果了她，他们接下来不得不接着处理她父亲。

“你要小心一点。”艾比盖尔轻声说，就像不小心闯入了一只危险的掠食动物的地盘。从某个角度来讲她并没有错，而且汉尼拔欣赏她谨慎地选择了警告的措辞——虽然这话并不能阻止他继续靠近水槽。女孩的目光一直流连在威尔身上，汉尼拔也加入了她，一起观察对面那只愤怒的生物。此时此刻的威尔在汉尼拔眼里不能更美，他不想错过这个机会近距离观察人鱼外表上的微妙转变。

鳍和刺都在威尔背后完全展开，这一点又让汉尼拔联想起狮子鱼，它们张扬地矗立着，几乎占满了整个水槽。点缀着碎蛋白石的漆黑旗帜闪闪发亮地漂浮在四周，人鱼双臂张开，长长的指甲在荡漾的水波中危险地折射出点点寒光。这威吓的姿势让人鱼显得尤其高大。

威尔眼中灰蓝的色彩已经消失，现在他的双眼是纯粹的不透明的黑。汉尼拔猜测那是他的瞬膜※2，只用来在殊死搏斗的时候保护自己。

总而言之，人鱼的展现出的危险与美令人赞叹，带着某种超现实主义的灵魂深处的触动。汉尼拔疑惑有多少人类曾经见过这样的情形，即使有，又有几个能活下来讲述他的经历。

“他在展示自己。”首先打破三人之间沉寂气氛的是阿比盖尔。

“那很糟吗？”汉尼拔明知故问。他有意考校一下阿比盖尔。

“那得看情况了。他现在想让我们知道……想让我知道你是他的配偶，或者至少是值得他保护的人。”阿比盖尔边说边有意远离了汉尼拔几步，拉开他们之间的距离。威尔激烈的态度随之有所缓和，但他的视线仍然追踪着她的行动轨迹，龇着鲨鱼般的利齿。

“这让他显得很危险。”阿比盖尔轻声说着，尽其所能维持自己平静的嗓音。这小姑娘很镇定，不太容易被吓倒。更有甚者，她足够敏锐，本能让她一眼就辨认出对方掠食者的本质，她一步步缓缓地朝出口的方向挪去。汉尼拔给了她一个严厉的警告表情制止了她偷偷摸摸的行动，然而内心对她欣赏有加。

“他本来就很危险。”听到汉尼拔的声音里掩藏的笑意，虽然仍在原地不住打颤，阿比盖尔终于鼓起勇气抬头看了一眼。

“而且很美。”阿比盖尔长长吐出一口气。她内心充满恐惧，但更充满敬畏。

“两者都是。”汉尼拔点头赞同，走到女孩和人鱼之间。他的干扰让双方都放松了下来，虽然各自出自不同的原因。汉尼拔心中某个部分得意于自己能够同时牢牢控制住女孩和人鱼，沉湎于这影响力中，那丰盛的滋味就像巧克力融化在舌尖。

把阿比盖尔抛到一边，威尔对这女孩如此紧张的原因让汉尼拔感到有点轻飘飘的，他来到水槽面前，切断了人鱼投诸猎物身上的视线。几乎是立刻，威尔紧绷的脊椎放松了，他显而易见地冷静下来。

“他必须生活在这个世界上。他是它的一部分。”阿比盖尔的语调听起来几乎有些尖刻。

“我们不是吗？”汉尼拔把手按上玻璃池壁，让它的凉意渗入自己的皮肤。威尔抬起手掌与他十指相对，人类心无旁骛地热切注视着人鱼睁开瞬膜，回复到平时的蔚蓝。

“不。人类就像癌症一样。我们什么都不在乎，不像他们。我们只知道浪费。只知道毁灭……”阿比盖尔渐渐消寂无声。汉尼拔越过肩头回头看她，发现那双蓝眼睛正仔细审视着他们俩。“你会杀了他吗？”

“人鱼肉是有毒的。”汉尼拔简单地回答，想知道阿比盖尔对这种不是答案的答案会作何回应。

“这谁都知道。你并没有回答我的问题。”阿比盖尔加重语气，目光坚定。

“我考虑过。”看到她的反应，汉尼拔缓缓笑了出来。这小姑娘有她父亲没有的潜能。如果她聪明到能活着离开这个厨房，那么这条小命暂时值得留下来。

“你用了过去式。你不再想杀他了。”阿比盖尔毫不犹豫地指出。以汉尼拔的品位来讲她有点过于性急，但考虑到她的年轻，他决定原谅她。“如果知道你把一只活生生的人鱼当做……宠物，很多人都会不高兴的。”

“那些人同样看不惯你偷偷摸摸出去自己‘打猎’……”汉尼拔反驳，“……或者说，打开陷阱放走别人的猎物？”

“你保守我的秘密，我也保守你的秘密。”阿比盖尔甚至懒得去疑惑汉尼拔如何得知她的秘密，也没费心去问他是否愿意达成协议，直接抛出了一个陈述句。厨师嘴角扬起一个应允的微笑，微妙而充满寒意。她瞬间明白了，威尔并不是这房间里唯一的捕猎者。年轻姑娘顿时脸色刷白，忙不迭地点点头，从厨师和人鱼的视野里迅速消失。前门砰地一响，显示她终于离开了汉尼拔的领地，汉尼拔为自己多灾多难的木质大门皱了皱眉。他不用担心她再转回来或者有什么别的人会非法入侵，大门的程式会自动上锁。

“我不喜欢她。”威尔嘟囔着，汉尼拔闻声抬头，发现威尔已经坐在池顶。他弹动尾巴，轻松跳到水槽旁边的椅子上——那是汉尼拔允许自己屈尊忍受的唯一一件塑料家具。金属材料人鱼坐上去会觉得粗糙磨人，何况威尔对金属还会感到焦虑，即使那不是铁器。而木材，即使经过防水处理，最后还是会发霉变形。塑料是唯一可行的选择，容易擦干，有必要的话也方便换新。为了威尔的舒适这确实是个小小的美学上的牺牲，不过能让人鱼坐在他身边，而不是栖息在笼子顶上或者漂浮在水槽里，好歹还算是值得的。但这么做还是会让威尔变虚弱，威尔只能坐一会儿，在身上的水全部干掉之前回到水里去。

“你都不了解她，为什么要这么说？”汉尼拔温和地责备了一句。总算能吃早餐了，他为他们取来了一盘食物，满满的馅饼还有水果，作为早餐来讲着实有些奢侈浪费。不过尽管今天经历的事件有些意外，汉尼拔还是感到有些高兴。

威尔仍然不太习惯银餐具直接接触皮肤的感觉（汉尼拔绝不能忍受将任何餐具替换成塑料制品），所以汉尼拔只能拿手喂他用餐了，实际上他有点意外自己还挺享受这种感觉的。

汉尼拔捻起一块冷冻鹅肝酱喂到人鱼唇间，愉悦地看到威尔用参差交错的利齿小心地获取他的供奉。这行为暗含刺激，如同亲手拿剁碎的三文鱼饵料饲喂鲨鱼。当威尔轻轻将剧毒的手指环绕上他腕间稳住他的手，这种亲密的感觉达到了极致。

“无所谓。”威尔在汉尼拔手掌中喃喃细语，用舌尖追逐着厨师皮肤上流连不去的食物味道。人鱼的舌头尖锐又粗糙，就像猫舌一样。“反正要是她敢再踏进你厨房一步，我就拿她加餐。”

“那是什么，你刚喂了我什么？”威尔愉悦地叹息着，用鼻头亲昵地在汉尼拔已经被舔得干干净净的掌心蹭来蹭去。热度又开始在人类小腹间聚集起来。

“调味肥肝酱。通常由鹅肝或鸭肝制成。”汉尼拔靠上椅背交迭起双腿，无视了腿间微微的隆起。

“通常？”威尔冥思了一会儿。“对人类来讲同类相食算正常吗？”

“不。这让你困扰吗？”汉尼拔回答。

“穷极无聊的时候，只要有一丝机会，我族的雌性会毫不犹豫地吃掉我。所以不，这对我来讲一点也不奇怪。”威尔沉浸在记忆中，露出一个扭曲的笑容。人鱼的生活充满了危险，尤其在面对自己的同族时。“雌性人鱼心血来潮时可是很残暴的。”

“那是你不喜欢阿比盖尔的原因吗？”

“她闻起来和你一样，在某个方面。”威尔肯定地说，捕捉到汉尼拔的一丝惊异。汉尼拔不常遇到自己之外还有人会用如此敏锐的嗅觉来搜集信息。

“哪个方面？”汉尼拔逼问，希望进一步确认心底缓缓升起的疑惑。

“她吃的肉——就是你最爱吃的那种。”威尔告诉他。“我想你刚说那个不太正常。”

“绝对不正常。这真是一份大惊喜。”一个新秘密。汉尼拔喜欢对相关嫌疑人士占据上风的感觉。“所以你的反应……你是想保护我，因为担心我的安危？在你眼里是怎么看我的？”

“大鱼吃小鱼。”威尔坦率地说。“不过你该记住一些事情……”

“什么？”

“总会有比你更大、更强的鱼想吃掉你。”威尔凑上来附耳低语。作为一名人类，汉尼拔的反应非常敏锐，由多年的实践与训练磨练而来，然而与超自然的力量相比，那几乎不值一提。汉尼拔发现自己被拉住衣领贴到人鱼身边，被人鱼层层鳞片的身体团团围住，致命的刺与他的皮肤只相隔寸许。身周处处都是剧毒的尖刺，汉尼拔选择不要乱动，等着人鱼的下一步行动。

“你这么脆弱。我简直一不小心就会弄死你。”威尔一边说话，一边将唇瓣刷过汉尼拔喉间，将他最近刚学会的亲吻一路种上人类耳边。

“你会吗？”汉尼拔的好奇远远胜过恐惧。他开始好奇自己是否还能体会到后一种情绪。当在一只怪兽的利齿之下迫在眉睫的死亡都不能让你觉得害怕时，这世上还有什么能吓到你的？

威尔只是笑了笑权作回答，他表情神秘，就像他被从之偷出来的海洋一样深不可测。人鱼向汉尼拔唇间献上一个吻，轻轻叹息。他知道自己有能力做什么，也明白他的种族与生俱来的天性。没有什么比绝望和恐惧尝起来更加鲜美。没有什么比溺亡的肉体尝起来更加柔软。

可是汉尼拔的身体散发着温暖的热度，他光滑的皮肤和威尔的鳞片紧紧贴在一起。人鱼给了他所捕获的人类一个漫长的、甜蜜的、深切的吻。

珍珠，洁白无瑕，滑落到汉尼拔的外衣上，随着威尔哭泣的吻散落在外套的褶皱与缝隙之间。人鱼的泪水是非常珍稀的，但人鱼的心却是更难得到的珍宝。汉尼拔已经占有了它，而威尔能做的只有以吻封缄，为这可怕的自觉而流下泪水。

人鱼知道他再也无法见到海洋，也无法再次体会到咸涩的海水流淌过皮肤的幸福，除了他自己眼中流出的泪滴凝固之前。

第七章完

译注：  
※1：Francis Dolarhyde，牙仙，出自《红龙》。  
※2：瞬膜，又叫第三眼睑。所谓第三，是相对上、下眼睑来说的。


	8. 第八章

威尔喜欢纽扣。

汉尼拔看到了人鱼盯着它们的眼神。他今天穿着一套刚从裁缝那里取回的全新三件套，为他下一次晚宴特别定制的。这场宴会已然客满。这次是个大手笔，以大地与天空为主题，主菜是马鹫、彩虹仙女和尘世天使。

他的新西装由紫色与蓝色格纹布料精制而成，混色方案强烈而奢华，饰以金色纽扣。人鱼本就喜欢亮闪闪的金色，况且威尔看上去被它们的设计理念给深深吸引住了。他热情的蓝眼睛对金属上顽皮跳跃的光线着了迷，貌似有点想对它们行为不端的预兆。

人鱼像被从深海中召唤出来一样游上水面，爬出水槽，滑进他的塑料椅子，用尾巴牢牢缠住它。他借助尾巴的固定保持平衡，努力把自己够到汉尼拔那边想逮住他，可汉尼拔就是刚好站在他够不着的地方。

“请你克制住自己。我不希望这套衣服沾上盐水……或是被你的热情撕碎。”汉尼拔揶揄地微笑，小心捉住人鱼的双手，在手背各印上一个轻吻。

威尔乖乖不动地让汉尼拔用舌尖慢慢舔过他的手腕，舔过他手臂上像散落的宝石一样点缀着的鳞片。当汉尼拔慢了一拍地意识到自己靠得太近时已经晚了，人鱼用他超凡的速度和指尖的倒勾从男人西装背心上扯下来一粒纽扣。

还好总是有额外的备用品，纽扣缝上去也很简单。汉尼拔叹了口气，纵容人鱼取走了这件饰物并盘绕在椅子上专注地盯着他的战利品。

“这上面还有细小的花纹。”威尔说着，把纽扣在深色的手心里来回拨弄，好让它从各个角度反射出耀眼的光线。汉尼拔主动脱掉外套，开始为他们准备晚餐。

前门的响铃声让双方一起惊讶地抬起头，因为今晚并没有预约或是晚宴安排。汉尼拔无奈地叹了口气将人鱼赶回水槽里，威尔还没忘了带上他偷来的纽扣。汉尼拔将一张黑色的盖布罩在水槽上，套上外套去看看到底是谁不请自来地拜访。

自阿比盖尔的意外之后，汉尼拔采取了一些预防措施。如果有人出现在他门口，汉尼拔就把水槽给盖住。足够熟稔到受邀进屋的人要么是他的助理厨师，要么是他的“艺术”赞助人，再要不然就是宴席的供应商。所有人都在这个局中，他们中不管是谁见到他在厨房里藏了一只命运未卜的活物或是想要保持神秘感的食材都不会产生一丝一毫的怀疑。

威尔不喜欢这样，但他聪明地保持了沉默。在黑暗中，威尔闷闷不乐地蜷缩成一团，竖起耳朵倾听。如果汉尼拔需要他的帮助，他时刻严阵以待。

OoOoO

“你们有预约吗？”

看到站在面前的是阿拉娜·布鲁姆和贝德莉娅·杜穆里埃，汉尼拔藏起脸上的沮丧神情，微微欠了欠身。

“你有啤酒吗？”阿拉娜厚着脸皮回答，漂亮的脸蛋上挂着大大的笑容。汉尼拔完美地模仿出同样的表情予以回应。这两位女士是他最接近于职业劲敌的人。贝德莉娅拥有和运作着一家与他类似的概念餐厅，这家名叫Belladonna（颠茄）的超自然素食菜馆只为客人提供魔法植物，而不是肉食。这个经营理念让汉尼拔只要想久一些就会头痛。

“快请进来。”汉尼拔明白自己无法不受怀疑地拒绝对方的临时拜访，只得邀请她们进屋。否则可疑的流言会像雪球一样越滚越大。

“最近怎么样，汉尼拔？好久不见了。”贝德莉娅以她不偏不倚的冷酷语调打了个招呼。她的语气里总是包含着无数可能，又好似什么都不存在。

“是啊，很久了。恐怕我最近有点忙。”汉尼拔回应着，试图对他的客人们施展魅力，可惜在贝德莉娅这里一如既往地碰壁了。这女人似乎以坚冰雕刻而成，她是汉尼拔少数几个敬佩的人之一。就凭这一点他都差点爱上她，但那是不可能的，因为他们两人太相似——在所有糟糕的方面。何况他俩选择的道路完全背道而驰。

阿拉娜就完全是另外一个故事了。乐观，聪敏，大胆，她不惧于适时显露女性的娇柔却仍然自信而独立。她和贝德莉娅一样特别，不过在性格的各个方面都恰恰相反。她和汉尼拔本可发展出一段风流韵事，不过她太独立，不是专注于长久关系的类型。驯服她说不定会打破她性格中最美好的特质，汉尼拔觉得她现在这样就刚刚好。汉尼拔知道在任何一段关系里自己都会是占主导地位的那一个，他不会成为任何人美好的过客。

“那么你到底在忙什么呢？”阿拉娜露齿而笑，跟随着汉尼拔溜进厨房，而贝德莉娅选择留在客厅里。阿拉娜非常适应此处的环境，和她的恋人不同——那位先生曾做过汉尼拔的副主厨。她的手指轻轻拍打着一把餐刀的刀柄，那是她的老习惯了，当看到一只盖得严严实实的锅子，她忍不住伸手过去。

“不许偷看。你有机会见到的。”汉尼拔微笑着责备她，递给她一大杯黑啤酒。

“别这么坏呀。”阿拉娜大笑起来，深深饮了一大口。在她看来，汉尼拔会做最好的啤酒，但对自己的秘方从来讳莫如深。从前在他手下工作的时候她都没能找出他的秘密。

“我不会责怪你的随心所欲，”汉尼拔好脾气地说。阿拉娜曾是最受他偏爱的学徒，也是最后一个，自从她离开他跟随贝德莉娅学习之后。“……即使你最后投入了我竞争对手的怀抱。”

“那是什么？”阿拉娜朝着被盖住的水槽点了点头。

“你知道，我不介意重申自己的原则。”汉尼拔这次的语调稍显严厉，冷冷地望了她一眼。阿拉娜耸耸肩膀但显然听进去了他的告诫。她离开水槽旁边，来到中央的厨房岛，靠在了橱柜边缘。她好像执意想弄清锅子里到底有什么东西。她的好奇心逗乐了汉尼拔，但他无论如何都不会告诉她那只是他打算用来煮面条的水而已。

“我就是问问。再糟也不过就是得到一个‘不’而已。”阿拉娜的揣测让汉尼拔轻笑出声，这答案绝对不正确。阿拉娜打算赖在这里等到汉尼拔再次专心于准备晚餐，这样她就能找机会偷看一下锅子。厨房里有点奇怪的气味。有点咸，但也不是那么令人不快。

汉尼拔后来回想起这一切来只能说一连串巧合交织在一起了。威尔尾巴留下的一点水痕，阿拉娜的高跟鞋在最糟糕的时刻滑了一下，以及厨房里每样物件此刻的位置，所有小细节加在一起导致了这场意外。

阿拉娜靠过来看的时候正巧汉尼拔转了个身，慌张之下她的鞋跟打了滑，整个人向前栽倒下去。她及时稳住了自己，但是手臂敲在了锅子把手上，锅里的沸水径直朝着汉尼拔的方向泼洒过去，而汉尼拔手中握着食材，刚侧了半个身子。即使再聪明也无济于事，汉尼拔知道自己没时间避开了，除了直面那无可避免的痛苦别无他法。结果他是真的震惊了——只见沸腾的水汽在他面前瞬间变成珍珠的粉雾，洒了他满脸满身。

更叫人吃惊的是看似柔软的水刃将水槽上的覆盖物直接撕成了丝带，人鱼大发雷霆地出现在他们面前。锋利的水链袭向阿拉娜，迅速、致命、目的明确，只要一碰到她的身体可以想见会有什么事情发生。汉尼拔的条件反射瞬间驱散了他的震惊与不可置信，他及时把自己的身躯挡在了阿拉娜面前。汹涌扑来的水潮浸透了他的新套装，但没有造成哪怕一丝附加伤害。

“喔，天哪！那是什么东西！”阿拉娜尖叫出声，她在汉尼拔怀里扭动了一下身体，刚好看到一条怒不可遏的人鱼从水槽缺口爬了出来。

人鱼的背刺即使出了水也毫不减其存在感，像淬毒的长矛在他背上根根分明地赫然矗立。他双瞳漆黑一片，张牙舞爪地爬向他们，锋利的指甲在瓷砖地板上留下划痕。

当贝德莉娅听到阿拉娜的尖叫和所有这堆嘈杂的声音跑过来一探究竟时，事情变得更为复杂了。

“噢！”贝德莉娅惊喘一声。这种反应于她而言实在算得上是相当超过了。威尔停顿片刻冲着她咆哮，但他意识与直觉的焦点仍然没有改变，继续直冲原来的目标而去，他要恐吓她、要残害她、要谋杀她。

“所有人冷静下来！”汉尼拔严厉地宣布，这可能是他做过的最接近大喊大叫的事情了。把阿拉娜一把扔进贝德莉娅怀里，将两人一起推出厨房，汉尼拔平稳地转过身，正好直面迎上刚被制止了一场杀戮的暴怒人鱼。

“威尔，别。”汉尼拔命令他，跪下身来制止人鱼追随那个女人出去，即使这动作刚好将他置身于随时能将他的皮肉分割开来的指尖之下。

威尔咬紧牙关，用一串咔哒声和长声尖叫谱出一曲愤怒的交响乐，高声对汉尼拔抱怨，但他显然已经很克制自己了。他的尾巴不断拍击着橱柜，将周围的木材和金属打得坑坑洼洼，狂暴的力气把他们身下的瓷砖敲得粉碎。

“威尔……威尔……嘘，我亲爱的。”汉尼拔伸出双手，掌心向上，温柔地不断低声劝慰他。最后威尔终于慢慢放下棘刺，眼睛恢复成了漂亮的灰蓝色。当人鱼开始原地发抖，汉尼拔把威尔拥在怀中一下下抚摸着他深色的卷发，咸涩的水滴滚落到他已经被毁得不成样子的地板上。汉尼拔听到了轻柔的扑通声响，那是威尔的泪水撞到破碎的瓷砖地面上，这时候女人们呼唤他的声音从门的另一边传了过来。

OoOoO

“抱歉让你们看见这些。”确保身后的门牢牢关严后，汉尼拔如此说道。

“我有点吓到了。不，我他妈简直吓呆了！那该死的到底是什么？为什么那种……那种东西竟然能从笼子里出来？！”阿拉娜歇斯底里地嚷嚷，“别告诉我们只是个意外！你从不会这样疏忽。”

“我觉得你们最好先离开。马上。”汉尼拔没有给出任何解释，也不容商榷。

阿拉娜目瞪口呆，她勃然大怒地冲出房子，留下贝德莉娅独自面对他。汉尼拔看着阿拉娜的背影消失在视野，转过身，发现一双冰冷的蓝眼睛正审视着他。

“汉尼拔，你不能留着他。”贝德莉娅以一种严肃的语调冷静地说，提醒起汉尼拔她为什么是他最敬重的人之一。沉着，冷静，自持，她看透每件事物的本质，以她天生的狡诈和逻辑性将其抽丝剥茧。“你们之间这种关系对双方而言都是不自然的，甚至可以说是有害的。你无法与一只被从族群里剥离出来的生物形成一种健康的感情纽带，那只会让你也变成一个从族群里剥离出的人类——一个离群索居的、孤独的人。”

“但是如果我放他走，他可能会觉得失望的。”汉尼拔柔声说。他感觉到了疼痛，深深的，低沉的，内心深处的钝痛，虽然他明白她是对的。那是一种烙印般的疼痛，像是他正在被一丝不苟地、从里到外地、缓慢地灼烧着。

“你正在经历爱情，或是某种包含着爱意的更广义的感情。不管你打算对这只生物做什么，停手吧，做对你们双方都正确的事情，在你还能够做到的时候。”贝德莉娅步步紧逼。给了汉尼拔一个严酷的眼神之后，她终于转身离开，高高的鞋跟敲击在地板上发出尖锐的回响。

汉尼拔独自一人被留下，思索着他的新领悟。他想那是对的。

oOoOo

“我不该袭击她，对不起。”汉尼拔一进到厨房威尔就赶忙道歉。人鱼察觉到事情有些不对劲。他从汉尼拔面上读不出任何情绪，人类牢牢地戴回了他最开始那张面具。看到汉尼拔变回这个样子，威尔真的被吓到了。

不去看人鱼害怕的神色，不去听他颤抖的声音，汉尼拔让自己忙于整理厨房那团乱麻。他知道自己正在回避眼前的问题，好像完成了手上的工作他就能牢牢筑起心墙，把这事儿妥当地解决好一样。既然他已经决定好了，一切就必须各就各位，即使他仍然带着一颗沉重的心灵和满腔的遗憾。

“我会联系吉迪恩和他的团队。一切顺利的话，他们明天一早就会到达。”汉尼拔告诉人鱼，语调冷静而刻板。他可以离开，离开巴尔的摩。他非常富有，也没有无谓的家人会质问他这么做的原因。他的熟人也不过都是泛泛之交，他不欠他们任何解释。他可以买一栋靠海的房子，就住在岸边。

但是……

威尔永远都将是一个秘密，他必须穷极一生藏起他，然而他自己的生活还有一些其他的方面需要隐匿起来。他不可能在一座小镇上狩猎，那种地方任何死亡都会太引人注目。汉尼拔必须生活在大城市里，这样才方便找寻他中意的猎物并且不受注目地逃脱追捕；他还需要观众，无论自愿与否，来欣赏他的‘艺术’。

“为什么要叫他们来？”威尔悄声询问，他抓住水槽的边框，让自己不要沉下去。他突然感受到一阵沉重的痛苦袭来。

“我会放你走。我保证他们会把你送回你被捕的地方。”汉尼拔看到威尔的脸色在一团混乱的情绪之下支离破碎。快乐，悲伤，怀疑，困惑，当所有这些情绪相互融合同时展现在那张脸上，他看起来简直美得惊心动魄。

“我的存在让你为难了，还是给你造成了负担？”威尔不得不努力自持，让话语清晰地自唇间吐出。他的嘴和喉咙变得那么沉重，都不能好好说出话来，好像他的腮里灌满了水，紧紧压迫着让他窒息。

“不，不是你的错。这只是出于好意。为了我们两个都好。”汉尼拔沉声回答。人鱼听起来如此破碎，如此困惑。他根本无法对此无动于衷。

“怎么会好？那样我就能重新孤单一人了？那样你就能重新孤单一人了？我不会接受的。别告诉我你没有这种感觉，我知道你也不愿意。”威尔厉声拒绝，尾巴砰砰地敲打在水槽边缘，把水花溅得满厨房都是。

“你错了。”汉尼拔冷冷地陈述，不想让人鱼口中的事实将他话语中的寒意融化。威尔因为他的冷酷言辞消沉下来，期待与反抗的神情在他脸上渐渐枯萎消失。

“请不要骗我。我们许诺过彼此要诚实以对。”威尔乞求道。他从未如此低声下气。人鱼一族生性骄傲，但他愿意为自己觉得重要的人暂时低下头颅。

“威尔，你真的愿意终此余生在我厨房的水槽里吗？再也见不到大海？回答之前先好好想一想，小心你说的话。”汉尼拔严肃的质询捏住了他的死穴。

威尔深深回望他，感受到汉尼拔话语里的重量。回到深蓝洋底的渴望让他的意志摇摇欲坠。他可以重获自由了。他想去哪里就去哪里。他能再一次永远陪伴在大海父亲与月亮母亲身边，不用在每天深夜倾听他们对他低声哀唱悲伤的歌谣。他的父母神为他们走失的孩子夜夜低泣。

“看来我们达成一致了。”汉尼拔打破了他们之间的沉默。“你饿不饿？想要我做点什么给你吃吗？”

“不了，谢谢。我没什么胃口。”威尔可怜巴巴地说。他放开水槽边框，有气无力地沉入水底。他的身躯重若千斤，悲伤几乎将他压垮。

“我也是。”汉尼拔轻轻地说。他觉得自己无法在自己的厨房再待下去。至少在人鱼还在这里时做不到。再说，他还有电话要打，他得好好阐明他的要求。吉迪恩是奇尔顿的继任者，只要付给他钱，他会从头到尾保守秘密，将事情做好。

“晚安，我亲爱的。”

oOoOo

某种昂贵而脆弱的器物破碎的声响将汉尼拔从沉睡中唤醒，厨师迅速转换到掠食者的状态，流畅地滑下床去。人们错以为他对丝绸的偏爱是种颓废的嗜好，表下之下的真实原因其实是因为丝绸吸收声音的能力。汉尼拔在黑暗中视物良好，并对自己房子的每一寸都了如指掌，他自信地大步穿过走廊的阴影，将枕下暗藏的小刀藏在掌心。那双小小的黑色哑光的铁质刀片锋利得足够在羽毛上雕刻花纹。

尽管噪音的起源来自他的餐厅，汉尼拔还是决定先去看看厨房，因为威尔，如果他发生了什么事……汉尼拔试图不要想太多。他悄悄滑下通往厨房那侧的楼梯，如同影子一般寂静无声。

看到水槽空荡荡地矗立在那里，汉尼拔直接被一阵恐慌所击中，银色的月光照亮了水面，然而那里的居民已消失无踪。餐厅区域发出更多嘈杂的响声，一时间抓住了汉尼拔的注意力。杀手静悄悄地朝那边步步逼近。光线的缺乏并未对他造成困扰，他不想惊扰了入侵者。无论是谁，蠢到闯入他家的人命中注定将成为他冰箱里的储备粮，他可不会好心让对方有蹲监狱的机会。

汉尼拔藏在阴影中前行，突然不小心绊到地板上的什么东西，差一点就一头栽倒，功亏一篑。可那儿本不该有什么东西。当汉尼拔低头看到意想不到的障碍，多年磨练出的身体反射是他唯一还能牢牢站稳的原因。

肉块就这样被遗留在角落里慢慢腐坏。血液在它周围汇聚成一小片血泊，凝结干涸的过程中散发出潮湿的金属味和海水的腥气。一阵寒意袭上汉尼拔全身，他认出那撕裂的肉块来自威尔的尾巴，它锯齿状地被破开，刚好从中间分成两半。夜色蛋白石的鳞片四散得到处都是，它的美丽被轻率残忍地摧毁殆尽。

有人闯到他家里，割下威尔的尾巴，把它留在他的餐厅作为挑衅。直直盯着人鱼下半身被抛弃的血肉，汉尼拔感觉到自己浑身的血液瞬间沸腾成盛怒的炽热血浆，然而皮肤表面却寒冷彻骨。无论是否是超自然生物，威尔都不可能在这样的残害中幸存下来。

对这刽子手来讲冰箱简直是太仁慈的墓地，犯下此等暴行的人必须遭受酷刑。当汉尼拔抓住他们，让他们付出代价，死亡将是他们唯一能够祈求的天赐恩典。

入侵者的噪音如今从起居室传了过来。从他们到处撞倒东西的粗心大意里，汉尼拔只能猜度他们是否在把威尔残余的身躯运出去时遇到了些麻烦，或者人鱼在死亡之前已经重创了对方。

也许后者可能性更大一些，汉尼拔循着零星散布的半干涸暗色痕迹追踪而去。它们指引他找到了他的猎物——在他眼里已经是个死人了——对方就在前面不远处，沉沉地将身体斜靠在墙上支撑住自己。虚无的人形轮廓被银色的月光勾勒出来，将他的位置完全暴露出来。汉尼拔暗自计划自己下一个动作，他不能直接杀死目标，只想对方失去行动能力，他还有很多事情想对他做呢。正当付诸行动的瞬间，一声软绵绵的低语让他突然冻结在原地。

“汉尼拔？”那身影转身朝向他，却因为这个动作立即摔倒在地。那简直是一定的，毕竟这是他第一次走路。汉尼拔开了灯，只见威尔躺在客厅地板上，全身覆盖着深蓝的血液以及某些看起来像是内脏的秽物，双腿无力地垂在一边。

“威尔！你干了什么？！”汉尼拔将刀子滑进衣袋，三步并作两步来到人鱼身边双膝跪地，没去在意对方满身的淤血浸透了他的睡衣。

“因为你想把我送走啊，我决定做点什么来让你回心转意。”威尔的笑声中满含痛苦。他挣扎着想要坐起来，汉尼拔坐到他身边，将人鱼如今已是光滑的脊背靠到自己怀里。

“但……怎么……？”汉尼拔疑惑着，以专业的眼光审视着人鱼变成的人类。他似乎一切正常，干涸的污秽沾染在他光滑的苍白肌肤之上，除此之外完美无瑕。

“远离那些铁器之后我恢复了大半的力气和魔法。”威尔说。汉尼拔手捧他的脸颊，探了一下威尔额头的温度。覆盖在这身新皮肤表面的双手让威尔觉得凉凉的。

“你发烧了。”汉尼拔告诉他。

“那是什么？”威尔笑出声来。汉尼拔站起来，轻易将威尔抱在自己臂弯，前人鱼并未对此表示多少抗议。汉尼拔没费多少力气就把他抱上楼梯，带到他的私人浴室。他打开淋浴，忙着支撑威尔站起身体，还没来得及脱掉自己的衣服冰冷的水珠就打在了他俩身上。

“噢……感觉还不错。”威尔呻吟着，抬头直面水流的方向。

“是吧。”汉尼拔应和着，努力忽略威尔低哑的吟哦对他身体造成的影响。

“我从前没觉得水会冷，至少没这么冷。这是完全不一样的感受。你一直都是这样的感觉吗，如此不同？”威尔几乎是叹息着说出这些话。

汉尼拔不知该如何回答这种问题。“威尔，我需要你集中精神。你这样子能维持多久？”

“看你想要多久咯。”威尔的语气有点踌躇，甚至可以说是害羞，仿佛以为汉尼拔有可能不会喜欢他现在这个样子。

“你为我放弃的够多了。”汉尼拔说，希望威尔从这荒谬的想法中解脱出来。

“因为我想获得更多回报。”威尔温柔地回应。汉尼拔扳过他的脸正对自己，眼中满是暗沉的渴求与凶猛的情欲，看起来野性而疯狂。

汉尼拔粗暴地把两人紧紧搂在一起，他们的腹股沟相互摩擦着，威尔不禁皱起眉头。“该死，你是对的。那里很不舒服诶。”他含糊地咕哝着，记起自己从前对汉尼拔的下半身所做的探索。

“会好起来的。”汉尼拔向他承诺，缓缓地露出一个邪恶的笑容。

“那就教教我啊。”威尔气喘吁吁地说。

没法再忍了。汉尼拔将两人拖出淋浴间，在甩脱自己的睡袍时勉强记得抓起一条大毛巾擦干威尔的身体。当两具赤裸的身躯撞上床垫时至少都已经不再是湿淋淋的了。

第一次感受到丝绸摩擦皮肤的美妙触感，前人鱼在床上兴奋地翻滚扭动，这华丽的景象清晰地映在汉尼拔视野里，他觉得这一幕能伴随自己直到世界末日。他伏到威尔身体上方，用自己的四肢禁锢住人鱼的行动。

“我觉得怪怪的。”威尔无助地大口大口喘着气，不过不是以通常的方式。他的腮已经消失了，完完全全被肺部取代，然而他还是呼吸困难。看来汉尼拔影响到了他，尤其是男人又开始吻他，他的双唇随心所欲地游移和啃噬，从苍白的喉咙到光滑的胸膛，经过下腹来到腹股沟，他把手指缠绕上那里新长出的卷曲毛发。

突然感觉到性器上陌生的触感，威尔弓起背来哭喊出声。汉尼拔将威尔深深吞进去，直到那玫瑰色的头部直触到他咽喉深处。这不自然的感觉引发了他的生理泪水，但他仍然贪婪地占有着对方，对那处子的肉体不断吞吐、舔舐、吮吸，他要让威尔神魂颠倒，无法自拔。

舌根苦咸的味道证明了这一点，威尔在他人类形态的第一次高潮中尖叫出来，他全新的肉体在汉尼拔唇齿之间尝到了首次欢愉。

还未能好好品尝人鱼精液的味道，汉尼拔已经不自觉地吞咽下去，并且继续用舌尖爱抚那过分敏感的顶端，舔干每一粒珍珠般的液滴。威尔的哭喊如此甜蜜悦耳，虽然他的种子尝起来略有些苦涩，像是泪滴又像带着海藻的味道。

这场即兴的盛宴突然在汉尼拔胃里开始作怪，一阵剧烈的绞痛让厨师摔倒在床上，痛苦地蜷缩起身体。汉尼拔忍不住全身迸出冷汗，他蜷成胎儿的姿势力图保持冷静，但五脏六腑间的痛感辐射状蔓延到所有的神经末梢，让他完全无法集中精力。

“嘘……很快就会好了。”穿越过痛苦的迷雾，他隐隐约约听到威尔的声音。

“我……怎么了？”汉尼拔从紧咬的牙关中艰难挤出这几个单字，他的口音让语调显得愈发刺耳。他能感到自己正在飞速地丧失神智，在身体中每一个细胞的反对之下，他想维持清醒的努力完全是杯水车薪。

“食用了人鱼的人类会得到什么下场？我没有骗你。我告诉过你，我们的血肉能导致死亡，也能赐予永生。这一切只取决于如何食用，以及这血肉来自于人鱼身体的哪个部分。”威尔在汉尼拔耳边窃窃私语。解释完这一切，他小声地哼唱起来。他不愿意看到自己的伴侣痛苦的样子，但这是必须的，他要汉尼拔与他在一起。尽管人鱼能在陆地上生活，但他们命中注定渴望回到自己真正的家园。威尔不觉得他们有必要留下来，留在陆地上会束手束脚，何况已经有太多人类知道他的存在了。

既然已经赠与汉尼拔他最珍贵的礼物，威尔不禁放松下来。他已经休息许久，现在感到强壮了很多。威尔把汉尼拔从床上扶起来，他的配偶已经痛晕了过去，任由摆布。他得把汉尼拔挪进水槽里，并在吉迪恩的人于清晨到来之前准备好运输人鱼的一切事宜。威尔不知道现在这个样子他们还能不能认出汉尼拔，不过即使穿帮了，威尔对杀掉他们也没什么心理压力。即使在人类的外表之下，威尔仍然保留了大部分能力，何况以现在的形态连那些讨厌的铁器也影响不到他了。

威尔将不省人事的汉尼拔放进水槽里，海水能帮助他更有效地改变形态。他注视着新的人鱼的腮正在耳后渐渐形成，看到汉尼拔在水下用他的新器官第一次呼吸。他不禁幻想他的配偶会长出一条什么颜色的尾巴。

威尔不缺乏耐心，他会静静地等待。他来自非常遥远的地方，为了寻找自己的配偶等待了如此之久，比大多数其他人鱼还要久得多。他不介意再多等一会儿。

自顾自地唱起歌来，威尔在汉尼拔的厨房里做了最后一杯卡布奇诺，等待黎明破晓。

全文完

原作者的后记：  
感谢阅读。您的评论在月光下唱歌；您的称赞在海洋中嬉戏。  
正如威尔期待的，汉尼拔转变成了一条华丽的人鱼。他的尾巴是绯红色的，在鳍与棘刺的末端加深成饱满的紫色。他如同由红宝石和紫水晶制成，身侧镶嵌着亮金色的斑点。他在水中游弋的时候优雅自在，像鲨鱼一样毫不费力。即使对着月亮祈祷， 威尔也找不到一位更加美丽、更加忠诚的伴侣啦。


End file.
